


My Fault, Yes. My Problem, No.

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Werewolf AU! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, OT7, Slow Burn, Werewolves, yugbam at first but gradually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Yugyeom never asked to become a werewolf. Nope definitely not in his planner for the year, but after a one night stand with the most popular boy in his grade, BamBam, he should write it down with a bunch of happy little faces beside the text. However the other boy doesn't want anything to do with him, so cry instead or continue with the happy faces?





	1. Chapter 1

The party was probably a mistake, one that Yugyeom would feel and repent in the morning, but now it was an opening to something else. It was an opening to let himself loose and to be himself. To an extent of course.

The few drinks he had and loud dubstep music messing with his head as he danced against a strangers a body. Well not a stranger just the most popular boy in his senior class, BamBam. The boy that had a small group follow him anywhere or the boy that could send a girl to the nurse with a single glance. With his looks and money he ruled the school.

A smirk crossed Yugyeoms face and he bit his lip as he looked down at the smaller and skinner boy. White hair and gray eyes with soft skin. BamBam was perfect. He was the kid all others wished to be, a someone Yugyeom could never be or own. Yugyeom however hated the boy, despised him however at the moment school ranks didn’t matter and neither did stupid clichés that every teenager needed to fit into. Right now it was only them. Only Yugyeom and BamBam.

The dancing turned heated after a kiss that several onlookers had encouraged and the two took it upstairs along with several curious stoned or drunk eyes watching. They found a room and kissed in the dark. Yugyeom let BamBam take control and have his way with him that night and after a round or two the older boy passed out onto one of the beds while Yugyeom needed a shower and a nap. He weighed the importance of each as he slowly fell asleep next to the boy with social status that could never match his.   

 

* * *

 

“-Get up!” Yugyeom blinked his eyes open quickly and sat up straight in the bed, someone was shouting from beyond the door and he only just heard it. It was really loud how could he-

“Oh my god.” Yugyeom stated his voice sounding fearful as his soul temporarily left him thanks to the person on the other side of the door sounding death threats now. He turned and looked over, his mouth fell a little as he took in the sight, beside him naked in bed was BamBam. “Oh no.” Then he was up scrambling to pick up his clothes and looking out the only window for what he hoped would be a safe exit. His mind was in current overdrive. “I need to get out of here. I need run away.” Yugyeom panicked as the sound of a key stopped in front of the door.

He put on his clothes at lightning speed, not even he thought possible, and managed to scramble out the window leaving no trace of him ever sleeping with the other boy behind. Once outside the window he closed it barely and held onto the ledge, if he moved the boy inside would hear him or he’d fall into what appeared to be a dying garden of sorts.

That would probably hurt because he was shirtless. Hell if he had to not put on his top or bottom it was always going to be the top. Yugyeom managed to save his soul from going to far as the boy who just entered began to speak, of course he eavesdropped by default.

“Dude get up! Its almost noon already!” The boy who entered shouted angrily, shortly after BamBam groaned and then argued for a bit in a volume Yugyeom couldn’t hear. Eventually though the boy began to speak on a volume level that Yugyeom could hear.

“You slept with him?!”

“Shhh!! Don’t bring it up I don’t want to think about it.”

“I feel sorry for you.” The nameless guy laughed and Yugyeom frowned a bit, they were talking about him go figure.

“Don’t ever bring this up outside of this room.” BamBam threated in a sleepy yet clearly angry tone.

“I don’t mean to break it to you Bam but there are images of you two having a lot of fun last night all over social media.” He heard BamBam groan before replying in a sassy tone.

“Welp there goes my life.”

Then it got quiet as their footsteps walked away leaving Yugyeom clinging on the roof with his shirt still off and everything hurting from the waist down. His day was going great, now how to get down.

**…**

“Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hm-Oh my god Kim Yugyeom what in gods name happened to you!?!”

Yugyeom smiled shyly as he scratched his head his entire being covered in dirt and leaves would of course catch the attention of his innocent old neighbor with several thousand cats. Better yet she was of course watering her beyond dead plants for some reason at this exact time and day when she hasn’t for the past year or so she had them.

“Um just a little fall Mrs. Wert.” He gave his best smile and did a quick turn around. “See just fine.” She sighed and shook her head.

“You have to be more careful boy, this town could kill you if you give it the chance.” She smiled widely showing off her dentures and causing more wrinkles to form on her old face. He laughed and wished her luck with her plants, even though it would take much more than luck to save the plants, and headed back into his small apartment.

He took off his shoes and set them on the rack and walked through the entrance hall to the kitchen where he hung his coat over a chair. He needed a shower and thankfully it was a Saturday meaning he could sleep in and not have a worry in the world.

As he passed the closet he could see the faded color photo of his small four person family. One father, one mother, and an older brother all killed in a crash two years ago leaving him to fend on his own. Eventually he ended up in this small town with whatever money they unintentionally left him all alone with nothing but a backpack filled with clothes.

By some chance he then met Mrs. Wert who mistook him for a friends son and gave him the apartment for free, he found out later that old Mrs. Wert wasn’t all there after her husband left her for the other side.  No matter how much he insisted on giving her something, money or snacks or even helping her around the house, she would decline and tell him not to worry about it. Though of course saying something like that would naturally make one worry more if not.

Eventually he settled in and began to understand Mrs. Wert and the town as a whole a bit more as well as getting back into school to finish his last years up. He knew the best local dinner and how to find the hidden good records in the record shop. He knew who broke the only swing set at the towns park as well as when and how.

Over the span of two years he got to know a town and everything except for the people, most of whom just avoided him in general. School was one of the places were he stuck out more than most in his cheap clothes and bad history of rumored pasts thanks to other students ready to spread lies any chance given. At school Yugyeom was nobody, not a nerd or a jock or even a weirdo. He was just Yugyeom the loner and outcast with some shady history. 

He stopped the thoughts before they could turn dark and stripped down to nothing, just as he was going to hop in the shower he noticed something in the mirror. A bite mark on the nape of his neck. It looked like a cross between a human bite and an animals, he had no clue which it just looked abnormal. Of course this then led him to wonder how long it’s been there and when his last shower was, he ended up counting on fingers and ended up with a guess of two days. Meaning sometime in the last two days he was bit by something, he wondered briefly about it before shaking it off and chalking it up to just a scratch that will disappear in a few days. Then he hopped in the shower and let the scalding water calm his tense muscles.

 

* * *

 

Monday rolled around faster than Yugyeom would have liked it to and he practically wanted to cry. Thankfully the bite did fade to an extent though he would have to wear turtlenecks and scarves for the time being. He got dressed quickly and snagged his bag before dashing out the door and waving bye to Mrs. Wert, who was already up and back to oddly watering her plants again.

About halfway to school he met up with his only friend and the only one who he would probably allow to laugh in his face about the party on Friday, Jeon Jungkook. The boy is the same age as Yugyeom, only older by a month, and accepted him right away after he transferred during sophomore year. For some reason Jungkook was an outcast much like Yugyeom, no other friends and picked on constantly. Recently though he’d been smiling more and the younger made a mental note to investigate later or at the first given opportunity.

“Nice job on Friday.” Jungkook stated as he jogged over to the taller boy who turned thirteen shades of red.

“I was drunk.” Yugyeom stated trying his best to save himself before his best and only friend mocked his ass over him doing the nasty with the most popular boy in school.

“Save the excuses its what they always say when they enjoy it.” Jungkook smiled as the other rolled their eyes and held up both middle fingers.

“Fine then…” Yugyeom smiled and nudged the other boy nearly tripping him while they walked down the street, there was no sidewalks in this town ever. “Who’s making you smile like the sun then?” The brown haired boy pestered as he smiled widely and even wiggled his eyebrows. Jungkook just stared blankly for a second before turning bright red and pushing the taller boy.

“No one!”

“Yeah right!”

“…Fine I might have a met a boy…”

“Do continue.” Yugyeom smiled even wider and nudged Jungkook.

“He’s sweet and nice not to mention dresses well aaannndddd that’s it.” Jungkook smiled widely and stuck his tongue out before dashing ahead. Yugyeom stopped completely and put on a mock hurt look.

“How can you just end it there?!” He shouted as he began to chase after the other boy.

Somehow they managed to reach the school gates a minute before the bell rang meaning they dashed inside and parted ways with typical ‘see ya later’s and ‘good luck’s. Yugyeom would need it too as people tossed him looks and even called him nasty names to harsh to even whisper. He made it to lunch before BamBams group came over and personally beat him. No teacher or lunch lady interfered they let it happen and said nothing even after the white haired boy was gone.   

As the lunch bell rang he gathered up his stuff and groaned in pain deciding to skip class and go for the nurses office instead. Yugyeom opened the door and the nurses just gave him that look that told him everything she wouldn’t say.

From ‘I’m sorry’ to ‘the last bed is free for you again’. He was generally here on a weekly basis, sometimes from his own clumsy actions or from others angry ones. With a sigh and pained groan he took a seat on the bed letting it dip thanks to his body weight. He fell back and let himself drift off.

When he woke it was thanks to Jungkook shaking him, the other boy giving him a pitiful look that conveys how much he wants to help the other, but can’t.   

“Hey...” Yugyeom looks up at the other speaking and smiles softly. “Let’s go home.” Jungkook shifts his eyes and the younger frowns.

“Okay then…” Yugyeom stands up and stretches his turtle neck shifting ever so slightly and revealing the bite mark. When he turns back to the other he notices how worried and pale he looks. “Hey. Jungkook everything okay?”

“…Yeah it’s just uh-thought I saw something.” Jungkook smiled and waved it off standing and taking the lead, Yugyeom followed behind the boy. As they reached the gates a small crowd had formed around a boy.

Chestnut hair and tan skin with rich clothes on and deep gold eyes that screamed trouble. Yugyeom shivered and looked over ready to ask his friend a question only to notice that said friend was staring in what looked to be disbelief. 

“Taehyung…” Jungkook spoke softly and the other boy somehow heard it, his head snapping up and the small group staring as he approached the two.

“Kookie!” Taehyung ran over and jumped on Jungkook after his one eighty personality change. “Are you ready?”

“Um yeah. Let me just” Jungkook gestured towards Yugyeom and Taehyung nodded his mouth forming an ‘o’ in understanding.

“Okay then I’ll wait for you at the car.” Taehyung stated as he walked away leaving the two alone to watch as the crowd disbanded.

“That’s your-“

“Look I don’t have time to say what I want and I don’t think it’s my place either. I’ll give you this advice though, be careful our world is dangerous.” Jungkooks mouth formed a straight line before he followed the other and hopped in the car waving bye to Yugyeom as he drove off with Taehyung.

Yugyeom however was still so confused. Jungkook found a hot boyfriend and told him to be careful for whatever reason was somehow the overall summary of the few past minutes. He shrugged it off and went back home trying to ignore the thousand questions battering his brain.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later and Jungkook was gone they said he transferred. Yugyeom was all alone and felt sad at first, but then pondered on the others last words. It wouldn’t make sense until a month later on the day of the full moon.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom woke up in a sweat and his whole body hot. He found it hard to breathe and he was painfully horny. He tried to get rid of the problem but it was no use. His mind fell into a haze and he went through hell for four days before the unbearable heat left his body. He couldn’t move until another couple days and when he did he cried for no specific reason and didn’t attend school for around two weeks in total.

When he finally found himself collected enough to go back he did, despite being tired for no reason and seeking for someone to hold. Maybe luck was on his side today since BamBam and company didn’t even look at him much less attack him. After all it was almost two months since the party and most of the juicy gossip has long since disappeared.

By the end of the day he had made his way over to his locker and was tossing his books in when it was slammed closed barely missing his fingers.

“We need to talk.” BamBam stood there demanding with cold eyes and an unfriendly stare.

“Can it wait?” Yugyeom respond spinning his locker combination again.

“No. It can’t.” Yugyeom stopped instantly like BamBams voice compelled him to do so, like it was ordering him to. “We’re talking now.” The older boy grabbed Yugyeoms wrist and pulled him along until they were outside and near the woods of the school. The white haired boy pushed the taller one on a bench and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head in disbelief.

“You won’t like what I say and you won’t like my answer to what I say.” BamBam began and Yugyeom looked at him with lazy curiosity.

“I might of, well most likely, made you a werewolf…” BamBam said and before Yugyeom could say anything, not like he would, he continued. “…And I don’t plan on helping you with it. I might have been at fault, but it’s not my problem it’s yours.”

Yugyeom felt a laugh bubble up and he let it loose along with the tears running down his face while the other boy rolled his eyes and walked away.

Oh man what bad luck.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm surprised that people enjoyed this   
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned i'll try and update frequently though theres school...so yeah

Yugyeom slammed the front door closed before tossing his things anywhere and collapsing on his bed. Him a werewolf?

What a joke…right?

Yugyeom whined as he rolled over lazily pulling the covers with him into a human burrito of sorts. He was confused and lost for one of the first times in his life, beside the accident two years ago that was more of a major drift for him that he never really recovered from. The brunette pondered on the others words and lingered on the last.

_“…And I don’t plan on helping you with it. I might have been at fault, but it’s not my problem it’s yours.”_

Yugyeom could only imagine how betrayed and hurt he looked in that moment and it wasn’t even his fault. It was the others, he even admitted it, but he said he wasn’t going to help. Yugyeom mumbled incoherent words as he felt the tears return, he was confused and lost in a sense. So much had happened in one day he felt overwhelmed and now Jungkook wasn’t even here to listen to his endless worries.

“Jungkook…” He muttered the name out loud before bolting up in bed, best reciting the words his friend told him a month ago. “Our worlds dangerous…” Yugyeom let his mind run while thinking of a thousand what ifs. He groaned as his mind came to conclusion overload and just rolled over deciding to sleep and put it off for tomorrow.

Tomorrow didn’t help though and it really didn’t get better, if anything it got a little worse in a sense. By Friday Yugyeom gained courage and approached BamBam in homeroom telling him that they had to talk. Of course the other boy laughed and mocked him before using his minions to convey his answer through punches and endless bruises. He ended up back at the nurses and alone this time no friend to help him or wake him at the end of school.

As he rolled his shoulder exiting the building someone grabbed him from the other shoulder and he punched them square in the face, no hesitation only defense. Though upon seeing his attacker of sorts he wanted to punch himself. Even though he knew the other person deserved it and probably a kick in the nuts as well.  

BamBam stood there with a pissed look on his face and hands cradling his nose. Today the older wore dark clothes with a leather jacket to top it as well as ridiculously pointy looking shoes.

“S-sorry.” Yugyeom apologized causing the other to roll their eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s talk somewhere more private since you wanted to.” BamBam made direct eye contact with him and conveyed a clear message of not going down without a fight. Yugyeom could only nod and follow the other till they were on the edge of the parking lot and woods.

“I need-“ Yugyeom began and easily got shut down not even a second later.

“You need nothing. Got it? You want answers and that I’ll give anything else not a chance.” BamBam crossed his arms causing Yugyeom to stiffen in fear, but he quickly gained courage and relaxed.

“What’s going on?” The younger asked with confidence in his voice that only made the other roll their eyes.

“You’re a werewolf. Do I have to spell it out?” Yugyeom shook his head no. “Good. Not only are you a werewolf, but you’re an omega one of the 15% of the three subdivisions so consider yourself lucky. Anything else?”

“…”

“Okay then good. I’ll be taking my leave now.” BamBam smiled and waved before walking off. Yugyeom got a couple answers and was left with a few more questions. He sighed and decided to just do things the old fashioned way, books.

**…**

The library was not really busy. Maybe because it was old or maybe because it was a small town and most kids would rather hang out at the local coffee shop. More surprisingly was the fact that they even had information on werewolfs and someone else was there as well looking through the book titles.

Yugyeom really didn’t pay attention at the other boy until he was staring at him, intensely. Then he had to say something.

“Um,” He turned and looked at the other boy and oh damn he was cute. “Do you need something because not be rude but you were staring.”

“Oh yeah I asked if you could get me that book.” The boy pointed to a book on the top shelf in front of Yugyeom. The brunette wanted to hit himself with a book for assuming something but covered it up by grabbing the book and pulling it down. “Actually it was the one beside it.” The other gave an apologetic smile and the younger boy could only bite his lip to contain his quickly forming anger. This time he grabbed the right book and handed it over.

“Thank you. I’m Youngjae.” The boy, Youngjae, held out a hand and Yugyeom took it cautiously. While Youngjae flipped through the book Yugyeom took him in and looked him over. The other boy was a tad bit shorter than him and had reddish brown hair that seemed to be styled messily and his clothing was simple yet stylish. A plain shirt with a denim jacket and denim pants as well as some simple sneakers. He seemed cute and innocent.

“No problem. I’m-“

“Yugyeom right? Don’t worry BamBam only mentioned your name and gave a really brief description that doesn’t even really look like you.” Youngjae smiled and Yugyeom just gave him a very confused look.

“You know BamBam?” The shorter boy nodded and smiled happily.

“Yeah we live together…Didn’t he tell you?”

“No.” Yugyeom moved towards one of the empty tables and took a seat with Youngjae across from him, the book he wanted on the corner of the table.

“Well yeah we all live together, there’s six of us in total, and we are a very content pack. We have two betas, two omegas, and two alphas a pretty fair divide if I say so myself. I’m one of the omegas the other one would Jackson and you would make a third one. You are joining right?” Youngjae asked with a smile and Yugyeom could only only frown then his shake his head.

“We don’t get along.”

“Oh…” Youngjae began to fiddle with the ring on his finger. “Well you are his omega though and without each other you could kill your wolf or worse yourself…Not to scare you or anything! It’s just that sometimes people get ya know lone-“

“Yeah it’s okay I understand.” Yugyeom smiled and hid his worry.

They talked for a while longer and left exchanging numbers. Youngjae told Yugyeom everything he could and even told him a bit about the pack, not much though just basic names and positions. He also told him the reason for getting a silly book about wolf pregnancies. Jackson, the other omega wolf was apparently expecting. Yugyeom congratulated the guy and they laughed. For once Yugyeom felt like he fit in and found someone to hang out with, they even talked about heats. An omega thing apparently that happened every three months or so and it was just basically three to seven days of an unbearable urge to breed.

Yugyeom got so many answers that he wondered how Youngjae could be apart of the same pack as BamBam. They were different in so ways yet similar. By the time he left, with no books he got enough information from the older boy, it was dusk and the bats were out. He got home late and made his cheap convience store dinner before going to bed.

He dreamed that night that things were good since the party and that he was actually happy, but when he woke up it shattered and he sighed wishing it were true.

 

* * *

 

A solid week passed before BamBam spoke to him again, this time with an offer of sorts. He didn’t really much choice more of a we are doing this and you have no say in it what so ever. Maybe that’s how he was whisked away into the woods with the other boy and taken to his home. Well the packs home, the packs little cabin in the woods, isolated far from society and well hidden in between the trees.

It was small looking and yet absolutely cozy almost a dream vacation spot of sorts.

“Don’t touch anything. Don’t talk to anyone.” BamBam glared at him as he spoke the importance of each. “Do not and I mean it go near Jackson. For my safety not yours.” He laughed a bit and Yugyeom swallowed deeply. Without even waiting for an answer BamBam walked up the stairs and the other followed reluctantly.

He was still shocked that this was his life. Yes, he was a werewolf. No, he could not yet shift or do any of that cool werewolf action scenes in books or movies. Yugyeom snapped himself out of his small trance when they walked in, the older announcing their presence.

The small home was huge, don’t judge a house by its exterior. Their was a massive fireplace and such a warm orange glow bouncing off the wooden walls that it was almost intoxicating. It screamed and shouted safety and warmth, but most of all it provided silent comfort that could easily be forgotten.

“Stay put here. Remember what I told you.” BamBam threated before dashing off upstairs. Once he was gone the other just stood their and took in the scene. It was amazing and seemed to give off the opposite vibe of BamBam. Maybe the alpha was the one who designed it or maybe it was a pack activity. 

“Hey!” Yugyeom whipped his head around and came face to face with the energetic voice. A boy who he could only assume to be Jackson due to a bump near his abdomen. “I’m Jackson and I’m assuming you’re Bam’s omega?” The other seemed excited as he took a seat on one of the two couches. Yugyeom nodded and stood still, to scared to sit.

“That’s cool never thought he’d take one in. Seemed pretty adamant about not doing so.” Jackson rambled on and Yugyeom tuned out eventually they ended up in the kitchen getting a simple drink of water when the older boy dropped his glass and it shattered. He apologized and offered to clean it, but of course Yugyeom denied and told him that he’d do it. Maybe someone was against him or he did wrong in his past life because when he finished picking it up he noticed the other boy holding his hand with a little blood seeping out. And that is when the pack leader a.k.a. Im Jaebum came through the door.

“Hey I’m…” He locked eyes with Jackson and for a moment everything stopped. Yugyeom could feel the air go cold as Jaebum slammed the door and then shifted so suddenly the younger had no time to run. With Jaebum barreling towards him fury in his gold eyes for an unknown reason Yugyeom backed up against the counters and watched as Jackson just stood there frozen in fear before he sank to the ground.

Jaebum opened his jaws and aimed for Yuygeoms neck ready to bite, going in for a simple kill.

“Stop!” BamBams voice cried out and the brunette opened his eyes he didn’t even know he closed. “He’s my omega! Don’t hurt him!” BamBam held his hands in front of him his face a mix of several common emotions as he stared down the dark black wolf. Grey eyes looking down for a change on gold ones.

Jaebum shifted back and glared at Yugyeom before going over and tending to Jackson. Before he could stand he was pulled up and being dragged away by the white haired boy. They walked up the stairs and stopped on the second room to the right. He was thrown in and landed harshly on the floor.

“Why?!” BamBam yelled angrily as he kicked the other boy. “I told you to listen to the rules and yet you couldn’t even do such a thing! I don’t want you! Can’t you get that through your head! I don’t’ need an omega!”

Yugyeom couldn’t help it after a point the tears started again and he was sniffling.

“Stop crying it’s pathetic!” BamBam stopped kicking him and instead pulled him up by his hair. “I found a cure and we will proceed with it even if it will most likely kill you. Now go!” BamBam let him go and opened one of his windows throwing the others bag to him. “Go!” The older shooed him out and let him fall two stories to the ground not even looking out to make sure he was okay.

Yugyeom was cold, tired, and hurt. His ankle hurt too, but something else seemed to be crying inside him. When it dawned on him that it was his wolf he was beyond lost in the woods. His poor wolf was sad at the fact that his alpha wouldn’t accept him, wouldn’t love him. Then the thought entered his mind as he crossed the small stream.

He’d only been a string of problems and now BamBam wanted to reverse it even though it might kill him. Yugyeom followed the stream down and came to a lake. He dropped his bag and walked into the cold waters his face unreadable as he let all the negatives overcome him and wolf. At last minute he felt himself become one with the wolf and could hear the thoughts overlap.

The cold water consumed him and he let himself sink, not caring to come back up for air even if his lungs burned and turned everything dark. Maybe then he could make his alpha happy.

 

* * *

 

“…C..ps..he’s awake.” A voice spoke as Yugyeom sat up and looked around. A couch lined with blankets and one large one covering him, he definitely wasn’t in BamBams home.

BamBam…He instantly shut out all thoughts containing the other boy and turned to focus on the other boy who spoke. Was it a boy?

They had long hair and a girly looking face from one angle.

“Hi. I’m Jeonghan are you okay now?” Boy, definitely. Yugyeom nodded and glanced down at his shaking hands. The sound of footsteps running into the room brought his eyes back up.

“Oh good.” Another boy approached and sat down on the couch beside the other. “What’s your name?”

“…” Yugyeom wanted to speak he so wanted to just couldn’t bring himself to do so. By chance there was a knock at the door and it caused the boy who just entered to walk over and get it, he managed to avoid the question. Of course though someone was against him because in walked none other than a white haired boy with gray eyes. BamBam looked angry and Yugyeom felt himself stoop into the couch as the life in him seemed to fade. Just as he was about to apologize he was stopped by a surprise. A hug from BamBam and a soft sorry for him to hear only.

The brunette pushed him away though his wolf taking over as he shook his head and muttered the word no on repeat before finally saying the words that gave way to a flood.

“Leave me alone. I’m not yours.”

 

 

[Got7 Werewolf AU! (Moodboard of sorts) ](https://www.polyvore.com/got7_werewolf_au/collection?id=6962983)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story might just be a big mess since my life is one at the moment, but i'm going to try my best to stay on route of this jumbled plot I have semi formulated

BamBam punched the wall, his fist going through and creating a hole that Mark would have to fix later. He was pissed and upset, not even at himself more of his wolf. Did a suicidal attempt really bring them closer? Not to mention why Yugyeom did it.

He laughed falsely as he shouted and shifted into wolf form. BamBam shook his white furred wolf body and climbed onto the bed or mass of pillows and blankets mixed together, once semi comfy he let himself go over all possibilities.

Somehow Yugyeom seemed mad at him and yeah maybe he was a bit harsh about not wanting him, but it was true. Was true, now his heart felt like it’d been ripped out clean and he was suffering class a heartbreak. He whined and buried his head under a pillow. What made him change his mind? Their minds? Did Yugyeom feel the same way?

Oh wait nope he made that pretty clear back at S. Coups pack home, definitely wants nothing to do with him. BamBam was so caught up in the storm of what ifs and I’m such an idiot that he failed to hear the door open and three of his five boyfriends parade in the room. Youngjae holding his favorite pillow along side Jaebum and Jackson who were clinging to each other, a patterned shawl was draped over Jacksons shoulders.

“BamBam don’t hide come on out!” Youngjae shouted as he jumped on the large bed, quickly tossing his pillow, and pulled on the youngers white tail in an attempt to get him out of hiding. Eventually the other gave up and BamBam showed himself quickly giving a lick across Jacksons right cheek before laying down on the end of the bed, shifting back to human form. Since he did that someone draped one of the blankets on the bed over his naked self, he wouldn’t say it but he was grateful.

“I’m such an idiot!” BamBam shouted in a pillow as everyone seemed to take a seat on the bed. He moved so he was leaning against Jaebum and pouted. “I messed up.”

Jaebum smiled as he wrapped his right arm around BamBam do to the other arm holding Jacksons shoulder in a defensive manner. He could understand though. Ever since they found out Jackson was expecting everyone was put on edge and the young pack leader became very protective over him. Jackson being Jackson didn’t mind the change in the leaders attitude around him, but occasionally did when the mood swings kicked in. Even worse was the fact that he was very quiet at points a very un-Jackson like characteristic.   

“Well why don’t you tell us and maybe we could help.” Youngjae offered as he too joined the massive cuddle mess, his pillow in tow.

“Well I accidently made a boy I really don’t like a wolf and told him various time I don’t want him, but then now I feel like I need. He hurt himself because of me and I went to make amends, but go figure he would rather die than be helped by me.” BamBam moved so he was leaning on the oldest and watched as Jaebums face turned into one of understanding. “I fucked up didn’t I?”

“First off the language. We agreed not to use that sort around the baby.” Jaebum warned and the white haired boy broke into smile. “And secondly it is your problem only you know the answer.” And there goes the smile.

“Jaebum answer not in riddle please?” BamBam begged and Youngjae wagged his finger.

“Nope you have to figure this one out on your one Bamy.” The brown wolf exclaimed loudly but still somehow made it seem quiet.

The white wolf sighed and stood up, not caring for his lack of clothes at the moment.

“I’ll go talk to him. Thank you my loves!” BamBam cheesily threw out before running out the room listening to the sound of Youngjaes laughter, Jaebums fake laughter, and Jacksons happy squealing. As he exited the house he shifted and made a beeline towards the Seventeens home pack.

After a very long run he was excited to see the really small house that managed to hold the eleven boys, two others were currently living somewhere else. If BamBam recalled correctly it was the brown omega wolf Seungkwan and his vampire lover Hansol, an odd duo that were causing a shift in the supernatural world.

BamBam knocked on the door with his nose and Jeonghan opened the door with a smile that formed into a frown.

“He just left an hour ago mentioning something about going back home.” BamBam dropped his head and Jeonghan knelt down to his height. “I’ll let you borrow some clothes and Ming Haos bike.”

BamBam lifted his head up and nuzzled it against Jeonghan.

“Okay! Okay, I get it you’re thankful. Now lets go.”

Fast forward twenty minutes and a five minute short bike lesson and we’re good. BamBam thanked the two boys one last time and took off with a promise to return the bike later. The white wolf followed his omegas scent up to a small apartment complex overflowing with dead flowers. He cut the engine and put down the brake before hopping off the bike and removing the helmet.

After a couple minutes of quiet debating on whether or not to hold it or put it down he eventually just set it down on the bike seat and dusted off the imaginary dust on his coat. As he walked up the stairs a dark vibe came over him and he seemed unable to shake it. The grey eyed boy couldn’t tell if it was him or Yugyeom, he shook it off and looked at the two apartment doors. The second one had a mailbox out front and looked bigger, not to mention more expensive. From what he could tell Yugyeom was pretty poor and that small complex looked pricy, so door one it was.

BamBam approached door and took a deep breath before raising his hand ready to knock.

“Hi there.” His head whipped around as he turned to look at an old lady standing there, arms behind her back. He smiled and waved, kindly muttering a hushed hello. She began to approach him and when she looked up he could see her brown eyes go red.

BamBam scrambled to get away, but as he turned someone grabbed him and jabbed something into his neck. As he felt whatever they stabbed into him kick in he took a look around and swear he saw the curtain shutter flutter from the first apartment, the one with Yugyeom in it.

 

* * *

 

“Ah my head…” BamBam whined as he blinked open his eyes that were scrunched up in pain. When he finally managed to open his eyes he took in the warehouse interior he was probably thrown in. From what he could tell no one was here like at all. He was also bound to a chair and not gagged, they probably gave him some leeway.

Then the old lady walks in with a knife, probably silver, in hand. She smiled and brought the knife to his neck, dragging it across a bit. It felt like someone had broken all his bones and then continued to step on them, it felt like he was being killed.

“Don’t even think about running.” Her sweet old granny voice disappeared and was replaced with a sinister one. “Behave when the man appears. If you don’t…” She dipped the knife in and BamBam screamed. “Got it?” He nodded and she flagged someone down, he was gagged shortly after with a dish towel between his mouth and tied around his head. The white wolf didn’t have to wait long for the man either because one minute the gags being put on with no struggle the next an old man saunters through the door like he owns the place.

He smiled at BamBam who was more or less focused on the fact that someone’s foot stopped the door from closing. The wolf in him grew anxious and gave a hint as to who it was. Sure enough Yugyeom stepped through the door only this time his eyes looked darker and he looked so much more fearless than usual, it was kind of hot.

Disregarding everything BamBam watched as Yugyeom beat up that one guy and then the several body guards that ran in and then scared the daylights out of grandma, literally. Then he ran over to the white haired damsel in distress a smile spreading across his face and man it was perfect.

“Bam are you okay?” Yugyeom sounded like Yugyeom and looked like Yugyeom yet wasn’t Yugyeom per say more of an inner Yugyeom. Once BamBam was free he let himself be picked up by the younger and taken outside where they sat down real quick for a breather.

“We should really move before they come back.” BamBam reasoned while the other shrugged and snuggled up close.

“It’s okay.” The brunette said in a sleepy voice. “It’s okay as long as I have my alpha.” Soft snores filled the air and when BamBam looked down the other boy was passed out on his right arm. He looked perfect when he slept and for once BamBam noticed that he was making the comments not his wolf. As he picked the tall boy up bridle style and began the walk home he wondered if this was the start of love or the start of a problem.  


	4. Pack House Floor Plan

House Plan!!! Yeah no time to write, but enough time to design a (crappy) floor plan for the pack house. Hope you enjoy!

:)

\- Awkwarddragons 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Yugyeom groaned and rubbed at his temple, he felt like he’d been through hell and back. He squinted his eyes and took a look around the dimly lit room quickly noticing its cabin like presence and the all to familiar smell of cabin life. At the realization of where he was the boy rolled onto his side and hid under the sheets, he was tempted to go back to sleep. Though the temptation was broken by a solid knock on the door, a heavy tension seemed to fill the air as Jaebum walked in.

Jaebum was the leader and head honcho of this werewolf pack, one Yugyeom may or may not have already joined. That was a lot to take in for an eighteen year old boy. Silently he hoped he wasn’t part of it, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. 

“Yugyeom.” Jaebums voice was loud and seemingly deep, but only for this purpose and emphasis. “We need to talk.” Jaebum moved closer and took a seat on the beds edge as the younger rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”

“…” Jaebum just glared at him and sighed, but continued nonetheless. “Yes, but that’s aside the point,” Yugyeom mumbled a not really under his breath causing Jaebum to clench and unclench his fists. “I-we. We as a pack believe that you and BamBam, well your wolf and Bams wolf have formed a bond that you two may not agree on.” More eye rolling and then he stood.

“Well. Yeah.” Yugyeom sassed back and even glared at the older out of the corner of his eyes. “I didn’t ask for any of this it just happened, so I don’t want any part of this. I’m pretty sure BamBam doesn’t want any part of this either so looks like we’re both on the same page not to ment-“

“Sit down.” Jaebums voice carried a weight that Yugyeom could feel pull him back onto the bed. “Would you please listen? You two are so alike that it’s not even funny.” Yugyeom turned away from the other. “I really think you should talk this out. Someone also needs to check to make sure the bite is legitimate because if its not and this has all been some sick hoax you are free to go.” Jaebum wasn’t smiling and so Yugyeom wasn’t either even at the hope of some happy news.

“Youngjae.” The younger said in a calm voice with a tint of happiness at the end meanwhile all the alpha was doing was just staring in confusion. “Youngjae is the only one I’ll talk to.” Yugyeom confirmed and Jaebum could only nod as he stared the omega boy down. Of course though he stopped staring and left the room, where a few minutes after you could hear him shout Youngjaes name.

Though the brunette wasn’t thinking about Youngjae barging in he was thinking of an escape, a way out of this little home that seemed like a prison to him. He wanted nothing to do with the pack of werewolves or BamBam, nothing.

Youngjae creaked open the door and peered one eye in before opening the door with a wide smile. Silently Yugyeom wondered if Youngjae would take him in and teat him as a mate, but from what he could tell Jaebum already seemed to call dibs. Oh well gave him a better reason to leave.

With an unspoken grace the brunette omega took a seat near him.

“…So…Jaebum said you wished to speak to me and me only.” Youngjae said looking down at his hands and fiddling with a thick gold ring on his left hand.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It’s just you seem like the only one I can trust, but…” Yugyeom looked up at the older boy trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. “But you belong to Jaebum and probably tell him everything. Right?” The younger looked to Youngjae for confirmation and his hopeful smile fell upon seeing the older nod.

“Yeah and even I don’t he’ll find out one way or another.” Youngjae took both of Yugyeoms hands in his and began to rub soothing circles over them in a semi calming manner. “How about this. You stay here for five days and then if you like you can stay longer and if you don’t you can leave…” Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something, but Youngjae cut him off. “I think you might find that you have more in common with us than you’d like to think.” Then there was the signature smile the younger saw once, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see it again.

He was still unsure, but with Youngjae smiling so fondly it would be wrong to say no, so he sighed dropped his shoulders and shrugged.

“Fine.” He whined hoping that voice conveyed a sense of pain and a hint of the I’m-doing-this-for-you vibe. Youngjae pulled him into an unexpected hug and then his face lit up.

“While I go tell Jaebum there is only one other omega in this house. He’s a bit crazy at the moment, but you should get to know him. Despite being moody at the moment he’s typically causing trouble with Bam.” The older brunette made weird gestures with his hands as he rambled and the faintest of cinnamon scents entered the air. He must have caught the other not looking because he pouted and hit Yugyeom pretty rough. “Pay attention wouldn’t you.” After a roll of soft brown eyes the other boy continued to speak. “And so since you are an omega he may let you in, but it’s a mess he claims organized so best not to speak about it. Here let’s go.” Youngjae stood taking Yugyeoms hand in his own and a slight tingle or spark seemed to travel through Yugyeoms body.

He shook it off though as the walked down the hall and taking the only turn, a left to stop at the second door in the middle. The one with a little name card with a lot of color and add ons, like glitter or feathers.        

“Jackson?” Yugyeom asked as he read the name to the best of his abilities. When Youngjae nodded he grew happy and a smile crossed his face.

“I believe you saw him once before…” The brunette shrugged and knocked. “Oh well time to find out.” There was a muted muttering behind the closed door and then you could hear a curse slip out before a dyed blond opened the door, he looked tired and pregnant, probably because he was.

“Jackson this is Yugyeom the only other omega in the household.” Youngjae introduced and Yugyeom gave a quick nod while Jackson just stood in silence or taking things in. “Can he come in or-“

“Yeah sure just don’t touch anything. We met last time too, that was when the JB incident happened.” Jackson said before disappearing into the room with Youngjae close behind and Yugyeom trailing at the end. To say Jacksons room was a mess would be an understatement, it was like a mess mess. Maybe the other noticed because he muttered a quick apology before dashing off to find something it seemed.

When he returned he was holding a white knit throw blanket that was huge. Jackson hugged it close and seemed to hurry over to the two standing. Or one since when Yugyeom turned around to say something to the older brunette he was gone, lost in the sea of fabrics.

“Jinyoungie made this for me.” Jackson held out the blanket and Yugyeom looked up at him unsure for a moment and a tiny bit afraid of what a mad pregnant omega would be like. Probably worse than a mad omega, that’s for sure. Nonetheless he took in his hands carefully and ran his fingers over the knit fabric admiring the time and effort spent in making a cute blanket.

“He promised to make a green one for the pup too.”  Jackson looked fond as he placed one hand on his stomach and a warm comforting smile crossed his face. It intrigued Yugyeom and even more so his wolf, so for a second he lost control and let the latter take over.

“How far along and how many? If you don’t mind me asking.” Yugyeoms wolf asked as his eyes practically glowed with curiosity. The blond laughed and claimed it was no problem, a simple question with a simpler answer.

“Seven months and we don’t know actually. Jaebum wants everything to be a surprise.”

“That sounds nice.” Yugyeom stated and now they were just standing there awkwardly. Eventually the few extra seconds of standing began to send dark thoughts into the youngers head. Like how he would beg to carry pups for BamBam or even the thought of BamBam giving him pups. The taller shook his head and wished for his wolf to stop thinking and tainting his thoughts for one second at least.

“Want to take a nap with me?” Jackson asked pointing to what Yugyeom could only hope was something soft behind an intricate design of blankets strung around the room.

“Sure.” As Yugyeom followed Jackson he really got down to how confusing this really was.

BamBam doesn’t like him and neither does Yugyeom like BamBam, even there. BamBams wolf may or may not like Yugyeoms wolf who seems hopelessly in love with BamBam one minutes and the next is ready to kill the boy. How did one party get him in such a situation?

Thankfully Jackson to the rescue and a bed as well. Though it was covered in blankets and had a couple stuffed animals of all sizes over the place, after looking at it for a second or so longer Yugyeom could kind of understand the entire need to make a place seems like yours. Jackson just chose to use a ton of blankets and such, maybe he should ask Youngjae.

“Here.” Jackson laid down on the mattress and took a comforter, pulling it over them both and then set the blanket over them in a sort of uncoordinated manner before pulling Yugyeom close. He began to cuddle the other omega till both began to fall asleep basking in the presence of another. For once his mind began to him to stay instead of run. For once and the three hours he napped with Jackson he didn’t feel like running away he felt like staying. Staying this pack and making it his permanent home.   


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look on my works or series you will see that I created a prologue for this series featuring Jaebum and the others without Yugyeom, so if you wish to check that out you can find it there

“BamBam quit it will you?!” Jinyoung nagged as he threw a book that hit the boy mentioned on the back of the head causing him to mock hurt and beg the older for forgiveness.

“But Jinyoung _he’s_ hanging out with my omega and _he he_ told me not to go near _my_ omega.” BamBam was pouting and his voice carried a hint of sadness in it. The dark haired boy just shrugged and mumbled a whatever.

The white wolf plopped down on the floor beside Jinyoung in his personal recliner and leaned against the piece of furniture.

“Jinyoung how come he doesn’t like me?” The snap of the others book seemed to cut the existing tension and replacing it with anger.

“Do we really have to go over this again?” BamBam nodded and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Well for starters you two had a bit two much fun and you specifically transformed the other idiot into a werewolf then you kick his ass to the curb multiple times and yet he returns every time! Secondly you let him nearly drown himself and then beg for forgiveness, if I was him I wouldn’t want to be around you either, but I’m not an omega so I don’t know how it feels to be rejected by your own alpha though I’d assume it sucks!”

“…” BamBam was afraid to form words so he quickly put on a surprised face and held a hand to his ear. “I think Mark is calling for, so see you later!” He got out of there like his ass was on fire and it probably would be the way Jinyoung seemed to blaze with fury.

In the honest truth Jinyoung was a beta and would probably never understand an alphas problems. Oh, wait never mind. Out of all of the household members Jinyoung held a grace and wise face. Other times it was like he was a mixed little beta wolf of emotions more complex than a heartbroken omega.

BamBam left the library and headed to the stairs, but stopped as he passed Jackson room. The room where his omega and Jaebums slept, he had to have a peek. Well if he could look past the mess Jackson calls a nest. Thank goodness Jaebum wasn’t letting him demolish the nursery.

Slowly he opened the door, thankful it didn’t make noise and peered in. With the blankets and everything else in the way he could see nothing and decided to just sneak a peek and then leave. He wouldn’t touch the other boy he just wanted to check on Jackson. Yes! That the would be the perfect excuse if the other boy woke up. BamBam was just here to check on Jackson.

So he managed to maneuver through the blankets and took a peek at the two sleeping omegas on the bed. Both were curled up under a large dark comforter and sharing Jinyoungs blanket. Yugyeom seemed to be protecting Jackson with his tall figure carefully forming a protective circle around the pregnant omega. BamBam smiled and couldn’t resist it.

He leaned down and kissed Jackson on the cheek causing the other to squirm a bit, but stay asleep nonetheless. Then he moved to Yugyeom and was caught just staring at the others face as he slept. Eyes closed perfectly and lips parted slightly, it seemed like the other was a god or something.

One kiss wouldn’t hurt would it? He weighed the options quickly before shrugging his shoulders and leaning down to kiss the other boy. Yugyeoms lips were soft and BamBam almost wished he didn’t have to let go, but he could the other squirm so he quickly pulled away. After watching for a second to make sure both stayed asleep he dashed out of the room and closed the door.

With his back to the door and his breathing heavy, he let his fingers ghost over the spot where his lips touched the youngers. His heart seemed to run a mile a minute and his wolf was howling with joy.

…     

Mark was quiet as he napped on the couch, Jaebum was even quieter as he just sat there beside Mark thinking. BamBam watched from the kitchen with Youngjae who was making something with cinnamon and pumpkin spice. Jaebum was the other alpha in the house and the leader of the pack so it was obvious he was slightly angry at BamBam.

“You know he’s staying for five days and in that time you can fix what you wronged. You know?” Youngjae spoke as he offered a square baked snack to the younger who was now a bit angry, but wearing a slight pout on his face.

“Yeah, but the question is how. I’ve been a legitimate ass to this kid since forever and now am practically on my knees begging for forgiveness it’s odd you know. Also these are amazing, what are they?”  

The older omega laughed and shrugged.

“It’s not me you should ask for advice on you know. An alpha would best receive the information from another alpha. No?” BamBam smiled and rushed over to the other boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Then he was off with a few of the maple snacks on a plate as a peace offering for the other alpha. He set them down and Mark opened one of his icy blue eyes peering at the white wolf.

“Good morning Mark…and hello Jaebum.” Best to go with polite speech for now. “So I want to apologize for my mixed behavior as of late and would appreciate any advice you can offer to help me with my situation…please?” BamBam begged with big puppy eyes and hands held together in the iconic begging position.

Jaebum sighed and looked over at the younger alpha, rolling his eyes before speaking.

“I thought you knew better and it’s not even the fact that you took someone in. It’s the fact that you wouldn’t care for them and them what it means to be one of us. Yugyeom is scared now and he won’t approach anyone other than Youngjae or Jackson at the moment which is terribly sad.” Jaebum watched as Mark stole the snack off the plate and ate it in one go. “I want you to apologize after he wakes up and show him around. I worry if he chooses not to stay, both for him and you.” Mark nodded beside the leader and laid down onto his lap.

“BamBam treat others how you wish to be treated. This kid looks up to you like you look up to us. Be nice.” Mark scolded and the young alpha stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah. Yeah. Everyone keeps telling me the same things. Be nice, treat him with respect, show him around, etc, etc…” BamBam flopped onto the floor and Jaebum just shook his head sighing deeply before standing, most likely leaving to try one of Youngjaes delicious baked goods.

“You can do what you want indeed, but you two are bound by an invisible string and if one were to fall the other would too.”      

Mark nodded before casually walking away up the stairs muttering something about Jinyoung, leaving the other boy all alone. With everyone gone BamBam had time to think and time to dwell on the many what ifs and how tos before finally settling on one. He would do as Jaebum instructed and show the other around as his pack members did before him. He would also treat the other boy like stained glass ready to combust to dust at any moment.

So when Yugyeom came shyly down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes, BamBam walked over and said hi as well as offering to make him something small. For a second the taller boys eyes lit up, but died almost as quickly and he scurried past seeming to know that Youngjae was in the kitchen.

Dejected BamBam stood there at the base of the stairs for a minute before Jaebum hollered for him in the kitchen. He grumbled as he trudged his feet along, entering the kitchen and noticing Jaebum with an unhappy face.

“This is your omega. Take care of him.” Each of Jaebums words seemed to send a jolt of warning through the younger alpha. He looked up at the one speaking to him and nodded averting the gold eyes.

“Sure…”

Jaebum said nothing just grabbed Yugyeom by the wrist and tossed him at BamBam.

“Show him how it’s done. Here and now so he know’s what he’s doing.” Jaebum demanded and Yugyeom watched his eyes watching all three werewolves in the room at the moment.  BamBam rolled his eyes, but none the less stripped down to nothing and tuned out Jaebums explanation. He let his wolf take over and change him into pure wolf.

He stretched at first getting the blood flowing in his short white wolf limbs. The white wolf turned to face Jaebum and watched as he, and Youngjae, were facing the other direction while Yugyeom stood stark naked in the kitchen. His head whipped around almost instantly as his cheeks tinted red, his wolf was an idiot.

The inner wolf was more of an inner personality for the person. BamBam was hard to talk to while his wolf was easy to communicate with.

The white wolf quickly turned it’s head and took in the sight laying on the kitchen floor. His heart was beating quickly and the blush was probably beyond obvious now. Well with Yugyeom in a dark brown wolf coat that seemed to fade to gold at points BamBam began to flutter with excitement and even began to jump around the other. Yugyeom was tired though from his first ever shift, well done too, and BamBam could understand sort of.

When the other stood BamBam grew eager and could tell the other wanted to just lay down for a bit, despite having a nap already a couple hours ago. Yugyeom assured him though that he wouldn’t be sleeping and instead just resting. So of course BamBam took him to the best spot for a nice view to just relax, well second to best. The little corner in the library.

A small corner with window views on two sides and a heater alongside a tiny bookshelf. In the center on a rectangle rug sat a large lounge chair pulled out and piled in blankets. Big enough for two wolves and three boys. An ideal napping location indeed.

As Yugyeom settled down BamBam pulled a blanket over the other and laid on the floor. It took a minute or two before he could hear something. A link of sorts kind of like the one any of the five had due to being claimed by Jaebum, a communication while in wolf form.

‘Sit with me.’ Yugyeoms voice called out causing the other to sit up straight and look at the other who just nodded slowly before looking back outside. With a smile BamBam got up and weaseled under the blanket and beside Yugyeom, his omega.    

BamBam watched and listened to the younger boy beside him spill his thoughts out like a bottled up teenage girl. Yugyeom seemed to be faring better after a first shift than most wolves and so it was no real surprised when the boy got up half an hour later and expressed his wish to go for a run.

The alpha hesitated though. Was this the first time Yugyeom was taking the lead and suggesting to do something with him? Should he man up and do something? He still hadn’t told Yugyeom about his psycho neighbor either, oh well he’ll get around to it.

‘Sure.’ The white wolf followed the larger wolf on floor, stretching his long legs after having them cramped up for some time. Yugyeom brushed by him and BamBam knew that the youngers wolf must be in control if there was this amount of feeling being shown. He wasn’t going to complain for it felt nice and the heavy weight on his shoulders seemed to be lifted. They bounded down the stairs and Mark popped his head from the kitchen, the older beta saw the two headed for the door and kindly opened it for them. He told them not to stay out late and watch for the traps, though Jaebum believed to have gotten all of them. BamBam thanked him and watched as Yugyeom took off yipping with joy. It was cute, but still it left the other at a point of wondering how things will work.

Did their relationship heal? Was it even ever broken?

Yugyeom reappeared and his soft voice filled the olders head.

‘Let’s start over again. Forgot about all that’s happen and think of what could happen.’ BamBam smiled he liked that idea a lot. He smiled and ran over to the dark brown wolf chasing the others tail and playing along like it was their second meet for a fated love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five already thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

By the end of the week a clear decision was made with three small conditions.

  1. Yugyeom would sleep in BamBams room most of the times
  2. The claim mark would become official
  3. Omega cuddle sessions on Fridays



Yugyeom agreed and waited to see if anyone else wanted to add anything to the list, surprisingly no one did. Jinyoung was there too, the beta showing his face for the first time since the youngest arrived. Maybe he was a professional at hiding or just avoiding problems that weren’t his.

Yugyeom was still confused as to whether he should really stay or not, but he kind of started to feel something for BamBam over the emotional roller coaster of events prior. If he looked past it he smiled and kind of realized that this could work. So he told them straight. It was worth a shot and wouldn’t hurt no body if he did stay, Jaebum said it would be better.

He got to know everyone better as well, especially BamBam. Yugyeom also got to move into the house as well leaving his old run down apartment and old Mrs. Wert, who seemed angry whenever he said hi. Maybe she was just upset he was leaving, yeah that must be it.  Sometimes he swore her eyes turned red and whenever she was mentioned to BamBam the boy scowled and mumbled bad names under his breath.

Soon he made his own room the way he wanted and was finally able to relax in the house. It would be weird sometimes when he woke up and there was BamBam snuggled beside him or sleeping on top of the sheets with his face facing him. It was nice though and brought a sense of comfort that probably could only be brought about by an omega and an alpha bond.

The taller boy woke up and did his usual morning routine of bathroom and try to tame his hair before he walked downstairs and watched Youngjae cook breakfast, sometimes Jackson was there as well. The pregnant of omega though was of course not allowed to touch anything since he was so far along.

December was around the corner as late November came to a close. It was the time for warm cider or hot chocolate and homemade cookies. Of course Youngjae was already on the case though and had a batch of chocolate chip already made. Jackson took the plate while Yugyeom took the three mugs. Out of all the people in the house the tall omega got along best with the other two omegas, it was nice and comforting. Something the brunette realized that alphas or betas couldn’t really provide.      

They placed the food and drinks on the coffee table before plunking down together and squishing together. Jackson was of course in the center, the omega was nearing the middle of his eighth month and was due anytime now. Of course though he had already built his nest, which was a safe zone according to the older omegas.

“This is nice.” Jackson stated as he smiled and leaned onto Yugyeom, Youngjae was eating the cookies he made and dipping them in his hot chocolate.

“It is indeed.” Youngjae noted in between bites of cookie.  

“So I was wondering if you two would want to head out to the city today and go shopping for the baby before it’s here.” Jackson announced stealing a bite of cookie from the one half eaten in Yugyeoms hand.

“Sure that sounds like fun. When do we-“

“Let’s go!” Jackson shouted and Youngjae gave a worried look before just sighing and slightly shaking his head. Together the trio ate for a few more minutes before they wondered off to put dishes away or get dressed. Afterwards they met up at the door and Youngjae was twirling Jaebums keys on his finger. He held them up and dangled them in front of the others as if it was the grand prize, in some way it was. It had meant that Jaebum had given them permission and that alone was a reason to be proud.

Youngjae drove and Yugyeom sat with Jackson in the backseat of Jaebums old pickup truck so the older wouldn’t be lonely. They listened to the sounds of the light drizzle outside and old country coming from the stereo, in a way it was perfect and in another it seemed off without and alpha there.

When they pulled into the town and parked parallel next to the small maternity shop Youngjae cut the gas and hopped out before helping the other two down, even though Yugyeom persisted that he could get down by himself.

Surprisingly the store owner said nothing as they walked in, better yet she looked more like she should work at a tattoo parlor instead. Yugyeom moves so hes covering Jackson and protecting the older in a way, his eyes never leave the woman behind the counter. Well not until they are back in the blankets section and clothing as well as various other supplies. 

If Yugyeom was being honest he would say he was confused. Very since a couple months ago a little after the start of September he became a werewolf and lost his best friend to a pack of six others who had no clue about. Then better yet he gets caught up in a mess between pack mates that the alpha who changed him made. And now after a treaty was written out and signed by seven everything was okay?

Oh well either way Yugyeom had no clue how Jackson was pregnant really or how he’s been doing since the start of it, really the only part he would be around for were the last few months. So why include him in nest making or baby shopping, not that he wasn’t excited because he was very excited and had to keep in his smile as he looked at the tiny clothing. It was adorable to him because the clothing was very small and he was very tall.

Youngjae nudged him and smiled before standing up on tiptoes and whispering into Yugyeoms ear.

“Someday.” A smile crossed the older boys face as the taller just blushed furiously, his mind going to some very dark places that were not a concern at the moment. Instead he focused himself on Jackson who was just standing there with a pondering face on as he looked around at the products before him. Finally he turned and waved his hand for both, or one no will ever know, to come here.

“Yeah?” Yugyeom asked as he stood beside the bleach blond and taking in the similar, or slightly different, sights that Jackson was looking at.

“Choose a blanket and be prepared to give a shirt.” Jackson stated looking at Yugyeom with a dead serious look with maybe a hint of laughter behind his eyes. Youngjae was sure as hell laughing and that part was probably do to the youngers facial expression of varied confusion. “It’s for the baby, the blanket. We’ll get one for my nest later along with the shirt. I have one, or a few, things of everyones from the house. Jaebum takes up a majority of it though.” Jackson explained and then after a second added ‘please’ in the cutest tone possible and had Yugyeom rolling his eyes and sighing before looking around. After a second of pure staring at a wall of blankets and just debating he turned to the two others who were watching him with curious eyes and smiled before speaking.

“What did everyone else give you?” 

Jackson smiled as he walked over and began to point to colors and spoke about fabrics.

“Well as you know Jinyoung made me a white hand knit throw and then a small version for the baby. Jaebum gave me a yellow one with little sheep on it and it’s very soft like this.” Jackson took Yugyeoms hand and placed it on a fabric that was indeed soft. “Mark got me me a simple gray and white striped one.” Jackson took Yugyeoms hand again and set it down on another fabric, it was soft and yet had a silky trim around the edge. “Youngjae gave me a little green fleece one with a tiny yellow sun in one corner.” The tallers hand was moved again and placed one a fleece one this time. “And BamBam gave me a gray and white patchwork one with little bumps on it in minky fabric, which is similar to fleece but softer and thicker. It’s used in a bunch of baby products.” This time Yugyeom lifted his own hand and placed it down a blanket he knew had the feel that BamBam would have wanted just not the design of brown stars on a white backdrop with a border made of fleece. The youngest picked it up and smiled before handing it over to Jackson.

“I like this one.”

Youngjae was smiling as was Jackson as he received the blanket from the other omega.

“So do I.” Jackson stated and they returned to the front blanket in hand. The lady was still there too and said nothing as she rung up the small blanket, her eyes though were gold just Jaebums and as they left she smiled and Yugyeom knew she was one of them.

…

“I like this one.” Yugyeom said as he touched a throw blanket labeled faux fur, it was white and looked earlier similar to BamBams coat, it felt different though. Nothing could compare to the real thing after all.

“Let’s get that one for you then and let’s get something else for me.” Jackson said as the youngers eyes softened and were replaced by a wide smile. Yugyeom took the blanket and put it in the carriage before quickly finding the one for Jackson. A brown fleece throw that was very soft and sadly smelt different. That got Yugyeom wondering what he smelled like so of course he asked Jackson who smiled and then took a big sniff before responding.

“Honey Dew doughnuts and butterscotch and Youngjae spells like fall in a jar with all the pumpkin and apple cinnamon.” Jackson smiled and then something must of caught his eye as he hurried over to investigate it, leaving the two younger ones to trail behind. Yugyeom smiled and continued with them happy to be near the other omegas.

…

“I’ll help Jackson in. Do you need help getting the bags?” Youngjae asked as he helped down a sleepy Jackson who after getting moody for barely a second grew tired.

“No I got it. Thanks though.” Yugyeom stated as he looked around at the various bags, there was maybe five or six of them at the most. It really wouldn’t be a problem, hell he could carry that in a trip.

Or two. As carrying all of it worked, but he was unable to close the backseat door or lock the truck up incase some nut head tried to steal it. So after setting the bags down he walked back out in the cool day that just turning to dusk as the sun said goodnight to the moon. Yugyeom shivered as it got cold, it was really no surprise after all December was right around the corner.

Oh and way past Yugyeoms birthday, must have gotten swept up in the mess. How old was he even? Eighteen or nineteen? Oh well.

He closed the door and locked the car when he heard a rustling in the leaves and stopped, it sounded close by. Yugyeom looked around and saw nothing, he let out a little shriek to hopefully scare it off before he dashed to the front steps. Then he felt something puncture above his ankle and this time he yelped before jumping back and shaking his leg.

“What the hell!” Yugyeom shouted as he reached down and touched where whatever that was got him and when he pulled it back up he could faintly make out the red of blood on his fingers. It hurt too so he could only assume that whatever it was hit a vein or decided to bite really close to it. He winced as the pain traveled quickly and seemed to shoot through his body.

Still the boy shook it off and carried on his way. Once inside though he came face to face with the others who were all sitting in the living room except for Jackson of course.  

“Welcome back!” BamBam shouted as he stood to greet his omega. Yugyeom smiled for a second before dropping it, the blood or something was running down his leg. He nodded and tried to hurry off, but Jaebum grabbed his arm and looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression. After a second he let go and began to speak to BamBam.

“Something’s wrong. You can smell the worry radiating off of him.” Okay Jaebum was a bit creepy and Yugyeom just gave them a ‘what?’ look before dashing off, but once again halfway up the stairs BamBam called out to him.

“Yugyeom why are you bleeding?” The tall boy looked down on the steps and sure enough small drops of blood were trailing up to him on each step.

“Okay so I was bit by something. I _was_ going to clean it up before you stopped me.” Yugyeom turned to face the crowd and crossed his arms. “I’m okay. Really.” The brunette omega dropped his arms to his side and shook his body. “See fine.” He could hear BamBam sigh before waving him off.

Once free from the masses Yugyeom dashed into the bathroom and closed the door along with locking it for safe measures. He took a breath and rolled up his left pant leg to reveal a snake bite right on vein. It was still bleeding pretty bad so Yugyeom put pressure to it before bandaging it. In all honesty it could be worse and that’s what he kept telling himself as he finished cleaning it up even though something seemed to scream at him and tell him that it was worse than worse it was deadly.

After leaving the bathroom he went back to his own room, not BamBams, and smiled at the sight of the white blanket he chose today. Without any hesitation Yugyeom jumped down onto it and rolled onto it. Underneath it was the baby blanket that Jackson also made him buy with a note written in Youngjaes handwriting.

 _\ Sleep with the blanket so it gets your scent and just give Jack a tee with your scent as well, it’ll make him more comfortable and he’d become used to having you in the house_. /  

Yugyeom placed it on the beside table and laid back, he felt tired and decided to just let sleep overtake him.

 

* * *

 

The week was hell.

No lie it really felt like it. After all Jackson snagged back the baby blanket and more than one thing of Yugyeoms before hiding it in his nest that seemed even bigger than last time. Still he seemed to get more distant and cranky as time approached, Jinyoung said once while the pregnant omega wasn’t in the room that Jackson probably will give birth soon.

And that is something that doesn’t include Yugyeom. At all. No, just no.

Yugyeom though has his own set of problems with not being able to stay away during the day at the moment and barely able to go outside anymore without getting dizzy from the sunlight which would later increase to a headache. Getting out of bed soon became a task the first day of December.

Today was the second he felt like vomiting and could barely walk a straight line. It was probably eleven when a scream rips through the house and it takes a minute for Yugyeom to turn, almost as if he was a lag on some game.

Of course as he turned everything shook and nothing was standing still. Someone passed in the corner and approached him with a worried look on their face before they tried to talk. He could read lips or hear a word of what the other was saying, but as he fell back he didn’t need to read lips to know that the other was calling for help.

That’s when he felt the thirst take over and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot has been officially decided and therefore I will try to update when I get time, also been thinking of taking requests at the end for just simple oneshot scenarios of pack life or stuff like that


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was one heck of a journey between everything thats going on in my life, though here it is and even if you don't like it I (sort of) do  
> I hope I changed it up so it really wasn't confusing, sorry if it still is  
> Also I started a seven day halloween thingy that goes along with story so check it out if you want on my profile or by clicking that little series title called Werewolf AU! it's just called The Week Before Halloween  
> Thank you to those who read  
> \- Awkwarddragons

Yugyeoms eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times before everything came into focus. When it became clear that he was back in his room and on his bed, he sat up…or at least tried to.

“Yugy, take it easy.”

BamBam. The alpha pushed him back down onto his bed and wrapped the white faux fur blanket around him. Yugyeom wondered how long he had stayed by his side.  

“You collapsed and oh boy it was hectic. With you fainting and Jackson going into labor everyone in the house was running around as if they were aflame.” BamBam ran his hand soothing and slow through the youngers dark hair. Yugyeom wanted to speak to him, but his throat was sore for some unknown reason.

The alpha made eye contact with him, staring straight at his brown eyes. BamBams eyes fell and looked away before he spoke again.

“Yugyeom…I think you were bitten by a vampire.” Yugyeom opened his mouth to protest, but the older stopped him. “I know how it sounds, but your old neighbor was an old vampire and you completely K.O.-ed her one time like almost killed her. We have suspicions that she was behind this, but I really wouldn’t worry to much because there is a few ways to fix it.” The way BamBam said fix it made it sound not safe.

“One of them would have Jaebum bonding with you and its not really a sure fire that this’ll be fixed more of a ‘this sounds like it’ll work’ sort of deal. Plus-“

“I’ll do it.” Yugyeom rasped out as he stood up and began walking towards the door before the white haired alpha could even stop him.

“Calm down there is no need for rash decisions. Let’s think this thr-“

“I can feel it taking over, I can feel myself dying. If letting Jaebum bond with me would work then I’m all for it. Please, I’m doing this for us.” Yugyeom wanted to take it back the minute he said it as embarrassment turned his ears a shade of pink. BamBam turned a similar shade, but spoke promptly. He was trying to keep the younger under control.

“There is one thing I want to try though before you let Jaebum bond with you.” BamBam spoke slow and his words were put together slowly, like he was picking the right words. “I want advice from a vampire, not the one who bit you, but Vernon.” Yugyeom turned back and walked over to the alpha, sitting on the bed beside him. He pressed a kiss on the side of his cheek and the other tensed, but he shook it off.

“I’ll get dressed and you do the same so we can leave as soon as possible.”

“Wait a second. Before you do anything someone wants to see you.” BamBam took his hand and for a minute they just stared at their intertwined hands before looking away with faces red. “Let’s go.” The moment Yugyeom stepped out of his room he heard the faint crying followed by another. Then he remembered what BamBam had said about Jackson. 

The tall omega rushed off at the thought of his fellow omega being in pain, he really didn’t even know where he was headed so he just let his instincts take over. They led him to Jacksons room and not even bothering to knock, just opening the door like he actually lived there since forever. When in technicality it had only been a few months, maybe half a year?

He calmed down though upon seeing the blond omega in a rocking chair sat between two cradles. Two not one, two. Two cradles off to the right of the large bed still piled with blankets and clothes.  

Yugyeom smiled as his wolf seemed to run around with joy. He walked over to his friend and smiled as he peeked into the cradles. A little girl swaddled in pink blankets and a cute outfit along with a boy wrapped in blue wearing an outfit of similar color. Yugyeoms wolf was howling with joy at the little babies as he watched them intently, taking in every detail of their skin and beautiful eyes that captured their parents eyes perfectly. Their cries too were soft and weak, the pull to help was strong and eventually a strong pair of arms did pick up the little boy who was crying. The little boy with Jaebums skin and Jacksons brown eyes.

Yugyeom snapped himself out of the trance and apologized to Jackson, who just laughed and shook it off. He explained how Youngjae was the same way and even mentioned something about comprising on having a pup with his leader. It really didn’t matter to the youngest though as he was watching the little girl with gold eyes sleep contently.

“Mei and Myeong. Mei’s a little fighter while her younger brother can be a little bit of a crybaby.” Jackson smiled as he calmed down Myeong. BamBam entered and walked up to the duo.

“Alright Gyeom time to get dressed we need meet Vernon before it actually becomes a problem. Jackson and the twins won’t be going anywhere, at least as long as Jaebum is around.” BamBam gave the omega a tug on the arm before successfully managing to yank him away from Jacksons room and back into his own.

There was so much he wanted to tell Jackson and so many questions he wanted to ask. He also wanted to hold the twins and then chat about it to Youngjae like gossiping teens.

“Shower and get dressed we leave when you finish.” Then BamBam left, most likely to get dressed himself.

Yugyeom stood in the center of his room for a moment, all alone, and just stared into space thinking about the twins, the very cute twins. It seemed to spike a maternal instinct in his wolf as it began to imagine a life with BamBam, one he was not really focused on at the moment. He silently scolded himself and grabbed clothes before hurrying to the bathroom. He set the clothes down on the rack and pulled off his shirt catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

The omega should have turned away but his right eye was blood red, the iris no longer brown but red completely. Yugyeom wanted to cry out and worry, but he held it back knowing that the Vernon guy would have all the answers.

With the need to know he hurried along his shower and got dressed at light speed, which of course meant he had finished faster than his alpha. So of course with the extra time he decided to wander around for a bit. After all he had no clue how long he`d been out and he really wanted to catch up with everyone around the house. Yugyeom hit the kitchen first and found a plate of Youngjae’s homemade sugar cookies, but no Youngjae.

“Hey. Ready?” Yugyeom turned at the sound of BamBams voice and stared at the older before following him to Jaebums truck. They listened to old rock this time on the radio as they drove into town to see Vernon. When they pulled up the brown omega swore that this was not the house.

No Vernon, who he did not know, could not live in a light blue two story house with a white mailbox inside a white picket fence that surrounded the property. BamBam cut the engine though and opened his door. At the notice of Yugyeom not doing the same he gave him a ‘what’ look. The younger boy said nothing and just got out of the truck and followed behind his alpha as they approached the scarily perfect looking house.

A little boy opened the door and it had Yugyeom wondering when BamBam actually rang the doorbell. It didn’t really last long though as the little boy looked up at them with sleepy brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was trailing a blue blanket and dress in little pajamas of a similar color. Yugyeom smiled and kneeled down so he was close to the little kids eye level. His wolf was pacing in joy at the sight of the small child and he couldn’t help, but to smile fondly.  

“Hi is Vernon here?” He asked in a sweet voice and watched as the boy registered the words and then ran back inside shouting out ‘papa’ loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Vernon appeared quickly and swooped up his son, tickling him to the point of him coughing because of laughter. Finally, the man turned to them, he looked around their age and didn’t look anything like the clichéd vampires in films. He wasn’t fair skinned and no fangs were visible, the only thing that stood out was his red eyes. Something even Yugyeom had, maybe it was a sign.

“Hey what’s up?” BamBam and Vernon exchanged a complicated looking handshake before giving each other a familiar and friendly smile.

“Nothing much, just living the family life.” Vernon closed the front door and led them to the living room where the two took a seat on a large couch. “Anything to drink?”

“No. I think we’ll be good.”

“Okay then…so…” Vernon took a seat and his son wondered over beside him, crawling onto the couch and onto his lap to take a nap cuddled up in his blue blanket.

“So Yugyeom was bitten is there anyway to undo it?” Vernons worried face at the start of the explanation seemed to disappear and was replaced with genuine relief.

“Oh thank goodness. It could be much worse, but judging from your one red eye I’d assume you weren’t bit too long ago. Though transforming is quick and can be painful so I’ll tell you what I know before you run out of time.”

Yugyeom smiled and felt BamBams hand slip into his own.

“All you need to do is bond with your pack. Yeah a leader bond would be strong, but a pack bond is stronger. Seungkwan never really had this problem despite the time we’ve been together. After you do bond with the whole pack then you should go back to normal, that red eye though is permanent.” The little kid on his lap sat up and began to cry. “Oh Danny…” Vernon stood and picked up the little boy resting him on his left hip bouncing him lightly, it did nothing though to soothe the young boys tears.

Yugyeom took in the silent please leave and smiled, he wouldn’t have to leave BamBam. Wait why did that make him happy? OH! NO! No no no. He did not like the older alpha, no way in hell.

To push the thought from his head and he dragged the other boy away shouting out thank yous and goodbyes as they hoped into the beat down truck with a rush. Yugyeom smiled and as soon as BamBam turned on the engine he turned up the music and sung along to the rest of Don’t Stop Believing.

The windows rolled down and their bad singing flooded the small town along with their emotions. Yugyeoms happiness and confusion along with the fear of everything but mostly love. Then there was BamBam who was happy and afraid for the tall boy as well as a sense of love somewhere in the mix.

The brunette sung all the wrong lyrics, but so did BamBam as the other joined in and together they sang their hearts out. Halfway through the chorus Yugyeom turned, smile wide on his face, and looked at the white wolf who had snuck a quick glance before laughing.

As the song came to a close their laughter filled the small space. Despite their differences they really understood each other and that was something Yugyeom feared the most.

**…**

They stepped out of the car high off singing and overall having a blast with just each other. Moments like those seemed rare and with the current situation it was sort of clear. It was noon or so when they managed to gather up everyone in the living room, twins included. And after explaining the situation, both everyone whole heartedly agreed.

“We don’t know each other yet Yugyeom, but once we finally become a pack we soon will.” Jaebum spoke with a smile and the younger really didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was doing his to survive as a living creature and not a dead one. Something though made it seem like that was just an excuse and he really wanted Jaebum to accept him. It was probably his wolf.

After agreeing once more for confirmation everyone took their time to bite Yugyeoms nape, starting with Jaebum and ending with BamBam. Then Yugyeom did the same to everyone else. As he bit the white alpha though a rush of peppermint seemed to wash over him, it was comforting and Yugyeom inhaled it deeply.

Of course though one of the twins began to cry, Myeong, and that took away a few of their small pack of seven.

Yugyeom fell back onto the couch and watched as BamBam sat beside him one person over. Maybe this was all for nothing and maybe he would still change. Maybe was a terrible thought and the thought of him turning into a vampire left him a bit sad. He would never get to kiss his white haired sassy alpha and never have his kids. With the thought in his head along with the faint do it now, regret later saying, Yugyeom moved over so there was no space between him and the other boy.

It was the bond and all the stress lately, along with that wonderful peppermint smell. The smell washed away all his worries and drowned him in a numb feeling almost similar to comfort. He told himself there was no love and that falling in love was bad along with the chance that he may change species soon, but that couldn’t stop him.

Yugyeom stood up and quickly crashed his lips against BamBams in a messy manner, someone in the background started to make ew noises. But this felt right, perfect with more peppermint seeming to ooze through BamBams skin as the kissed moved further.

‘I don’t like him. I don’t like him...I like him.’             


	9. Chapter 8

Yugyeom leaned into Jaebums touch as the older threaded his fingers through the brunettes hair. It was calming and made him feel safe, dare he say loved. BamBam however was out shopping with Youngjae, so of course Yugyeom was sulking a bit and trying to catch up on his mixed feelings.

Suddenly Jaebum stopped running his hands through his hair and he looked up at the boy with curious eyes.

“Jaebum?”

It took the other a minute before he took notice and smiled. Offering a small sorry before continuing again. This time Yugyeom began hum a bit and even slightly sing, Jaebum joined in too after a moment.

That was how BamBam found them when he got back. Closer than they should be singing songs together while the leader threaded his fingers through _his_ omegas hair.

Yugyeom sat up noticing BamBam and sprinted over, nearly killing the alpha with his giant size. His smile though was worth it as he looked at him with loving eyes for once rather than eyes of caution.

The brunette was cautious now because of his new feelings and even more so because of the whole what now situation. Was he supposed to fall hard for the boy he’s been with (sort of) for the past few months or was he supposed to let it blow over and ignore it. Probably the latter, but sadly the former was a bit more tough to ignore.

“Welcome home.” Yugyeom stated as BamBam led him away from the doorway. “How was shopping?” The alpha walked up the stairs and entered Yugyeoms room instead of his own, setting the bags down before answering the question.

“Good, I got you something.” Despite the great temptation to peek inside the bag the younger boy sat and stayed where he was. He waited as BamBam slowly took off his coat and then stretched, finally the older boy started to rifle in the bag. A simple black box was pulled out and set down beside Yugyeom. “Go ahead you can open it.”

With a simple smile the brunette opened the box and parted the tissue inside to find half of the yin and yang symbol. It was the white part and if he recalled correctly the yang part. As he held up the little bracelet with the little charm on it he wondered where the other half was. Only then did he hear a jingle and looked up to see BamBam wearing the other half on his right wrist.

Without much thought Yugyeom stood and gave the other a kiss before sitting back down.

“Can you help me fasten this on?”

“Sure.” BamBam took the bracelet and fastened it around the boys left wrist before stepping back and smiling. “Now we match.”

If Yugyeom wasn’t blushing before now he was.

“Thank you.” BamBam smiled at the brunettes words before he fell onto the bed on the spot beside the tall boy. Yugyeom fell back seconds later and they were caught staring at each others faces. The last thing the omega saw before falling asleep were those cold gray eyes that he loved so much.

 

* * *

 

“I was once a stripper.” Jinyoung said out of the blue causing Yugyeom to nearly choke on his chocolate milkshake the older made him. “What? It’s true.”

So Jaebum said something according to “sources” that it was time to share pasts with everyone in the least obvious way. Maybe Jinyoung didn’t get the memo, either that or the boy just felt the need to announce his past out loud with no shame.

The dark haired beta sighed and took a seat at the table where Yugyeom sat, with his lunch. A simple sandwich and some weird looking juice. He took a bite and a few sips of the mystery juice before speaking about the situation and explaining it better.

“Jackson needed pills to keep away his heats and he was in general very sick so I worked dirty to get good money.”

That it was it no more and no less that was the basic conversation. For another ten seconds he would sit before excusing himself and walking away.

**…**

Over the week he found that Mark worked a similar job to Jinyoung and that Jackson was indeed sick. Jaebum was to start his own pack and has so far been pretty successful, he seemed very proud about it as well. Youngjae was a runaway who had been lucky and found Jaebum after getting grazed by a rifles bullet. Their stories seemed perfect and yet only one remained, well two if you included him.

Most of them knew his past and even if they didn’t at least they knew his present history.  

Over the week Yugyeom tried to find the best time to ask his alpha about his backstory, but decided that it would be best it came about naturally.

His room door opened and in walked BamBam wearing his usual spiffy outside outfit that attracted a ton of attention. The alpha was clearly stressed as he huffed before taking a seat on the youngers bed. Yugyeoms wolf was highly curious and begged to ask what was wrong. Thankfully he didn’t have to as the older spoke first.

“I ran into an acquaintance of my old boss today and it was not good.” As Yugyeom moved closer to the older he noted the lack of peppermint and more so of an emotion, fear. Instantly the younger was hugging him and covering him in his overpowering butterscotch scent. Eventually they formed some sort of teamwork effort, of sorts.    

Yugyeom was humming softly and singing old songs that he heard a few times if not more. While BamBam was rubbing soothing circles on his back calming down from the intense emotional overload from earlier. Finally the older spoke.

“I used to be another alphas sex slave. To phrase it bluntly.” Yugyeom stopped humming for second before full out singing the calming songs lyrics. “I couldn’t escape and I began to get panicked. Trust became an issue and then he saved me. Burst through the door and scooped me up taking me home and running me a warm bath. Jaebum never rushed anything and the others in the house understood my nervousness as well as to give some space for the start.” BamBams voice began to shake and it was clear that the stubborn and tough guy act was nothing more than that. Yugyeom gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and began to hum again.

“Seeing the old alphas buddy seemed to spark some panic in me and I got so worried, it was overwhelming.”

“Don’t worry.” Kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” And a quick kiss on the lips.

But Yugyeom realized what he suddenly said and blushed to the nines, burying his head in the crook of BamBams neck. It caused the older to laugh though and after a beat he responded with the words Yugyeom would have least expected if you asked him months ago.

“I love you. I love you so much Kim Yugyeom.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short chapter)   
> If you want to request anything that you want to see in this story go ahead, but please no NSFW   
> Thanks   
> \- Awkwarddragons


	10. Chapter 9

BamBam rolled over and stretched his arm over the younger boy cuddled against him. After they cried together, and even laughed, while discussing the ups and downs of their lives both boys fell asleep in each others embrace. The alpha didn’t mind of course and knew that he was one step closer to Kim Yugyeom, their relationship may have actually taken a step forward. He smirked at the thought and hummed before laying his head back down.

He woke hours later to a dark and sleeping house with Yugyeom a miss. Softly he got out the bed and began his search for the young omega, it was a short lived search though. Mostly because BamBam could hear the music playing downstairs and mostly because the fireplace was still lit. When he crept down the stairs he searched the room for Yugyeom yet still could not find the boy.

He set his double sock covered feet onto the cold wooden floors of the cabin they called home and silently moved through the room. Halfway through though the music got a little louder and warm arms wrapped around his waist as a familiar voice filled his ears.

“Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in.” His omega sang, setting the notes right and basically covering up Ed Sheerans voice in the background. “Lie down with me. And hold me in your arms.” They began to sway in time with the music and a smile grew on BamBams face before he turned around to face the other.

Both boys in warm sweaters and extra warm pants that held onto their double layers of wool socks. Yugyeom smiled after catching onto BamBams and they picked up the song together.

“And your heart's against my chest. Your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget. I'm in love now.” Yugyeom trailed off as BamBam went solo for the time being.

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We’re falling in love.” BamBam outright laughed at the situations awkward air about it and blushed when Yugyeom smiled sweetly before placing a soft kiss to his temple.

Together they took their swaying to the center of the room where the rug and coffee table were moved. BamBam smiled knowing that this was all Yugyeoms plan and that he was playing along exactly as predicted.

“Settle down with me. And I’ll be your safety. You’ll be my lady.” Yugyeom smiled as he twirled the shorter around once before moving more gentle with the swaying. “I was made to keep your body warm, but I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.” BamBam nudged him and in the room lit only by the fireplace Yugyeom picked up the song as the older continued to sing.

“Oh no. My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I’m falling for eyes, but they don’t know me yet. And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now.” Yugyeom smiled and continued as BamBam leaned against his chest humming along.

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We’re falling in love.” As the song continued in the background both boys continued to slow dance in the center of the room and even shared a short kiss. Then together they picked the song.

“Yeah I’ve been feeling everything. From hate to love. From love to lust. From lust to truth. I guess that’s how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up.” Yugyeom stopped his singing and hummed while BamBam sang the second to last verse.

“So kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love.” The alpha smiled as Yugyeom finished the song off and they cuddled up against each other. BamBam moved his feet so that they were resting on the omegas and he was basically a dancing puppet to the boy.

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love.” Yugyeom nuzzled the younger and they slow danced through the next song which was Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Then the album stopped and started over again, for the brief second it stopped the fire crackling was the only heard noise in the room. But The A Team started and they both stopped dancing. Instead they fell onto the couch. Yugyeom stood though and pushed it closer to the fire before taking a seat.

Maybe it was the warmth of the fire or maybe it was because of the gentle omega in front of him, but BamBam was smiling wide and unable to wipe the smirk off. He kissed the younger with passion and when they broke apart they fell into laughter.

Of course Jinyoung scurries in front of them to sneak into the kitchen and the atmosphere is ruined. The beta knows this to because he comes back with a glass half full of water and a smirk across his face.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything though and instead only gave a simple thumbs up before hurrying away back upstairs. It ruined the moment, but was a good topic changer.

“So…” BamBam started.

“So.” Yugyeom echoed as he gently pushed the older, starting a small little nudge between the two.

“I was thinking maybe n-next-I mean your next heat I was won-ndering if you would want to spend it with me?” BamBam flailed his hands around hoping that maybe they would make up a compelling series of gestures worthy to fix his sentence. Yugyeom just stared at him though looking lost and maybe a little confused. He did know what a heat was right?

The alpha could feel sweat trickling down his forehead and he wondered how to go about this.

“I won’t do anything I just thought you maybe might want a companion for the week.” Nothing, still nothing. “Like I could get you food and water and um, yeah.”  BamBam looked up with worried eyes and the other burst out laughing loudly.

“You’re cute do you know that.” Yugyeom tapped Bams nose lightly causing him to scowl, the youngest mocked it before backing down. “But no I really want to wait if possible, I just don’t feel compelled enough to go for something as such. Maybe later in life I just really don’t know how our relationship at the moment would affect this and I want this to work. I really do. So lets wait.” Yugyeom offered a sheepish smile and BamBam quickly nodded not wanting the other boy to feel hurt.

“You’re right.” The omega smiled at the alphas words. “We can wait.” BamBam laid down and pulled the younger down on top of him before humming along to the current upbeat song that beat the calm atmosphere moments ago. “I can wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Who’s going to wake them up?”

“Shush let them sleep.”

“Shush let them sleep.” Jinyoung mimicked before his voice too faded out.

BamBam rolled over and breathed out before moving, only to stop and realize that Yugyeom was on top of his chest snoring softly. The alpha opted going back to sleep when the mentioned omega looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a little sleepy smile. The brunette gave Bam a quick kiss on the cheek before standing and stretching, his bones popping here and there. BamBam followed suit and went a different direction, he went to the kitchen instead of upstairs. Yugyeom was most likely going to fall back asleep soon.

Silence fell over the small kitchen as he entered and brave Youngjae was the first to speak up. He looked tired and he could only assume that it was the twins again. They weren’t his, but a pack helps each other and Jackson shouldn’t have to suffer alone watching two noisy twins.

“Good morning. We’re putting up the tree this morning want to help?”

The white haired alpha smiled. He had only celebrated one Christmas with this small pack before and this would be his second. Only instead of six members last year it would be nine, twins included of course.

“Yeah of course!” BamBam shouted with joy before taking a seat at the table where three others sat. Jaebum eating cereal like a robot drone. Spoon, bowl, mouth, and repeat. Then there was Jinyoung with his glasses on and a cardigan around his shirt, he looked like a legitimate prince. He was reading while Mark was just sleeping on the table. Casual morning for them really.

He shrugged and decided to go find his omega instead of hanging around the half asleep party. BamBam gave a quick kiss to Youngjae before hurrying to Yugyeoms room. The taller boy however wasn’t there so he checked his own room, still nothing. Just as he was about to call out for the boy he entered with Myeong in his arms.

Seeing the little boy in his boyfriends arms meant a lot to him and he secretly wished that it was his own that the omega was holding. Yugyeom sat beside him and smiled cooing softly to wide eyed little Myeong.

The youngest of the twins and yet the least whiney. He had a tuft of dark hair and brown eyes, a little mini mix of Jaebum and Jackson.

“We’re taking down the tree today wanna help?” BamBam asked as Myeong began to coo back and drool a bit.

“Sure is it fake or…”

“Fake. Jaebum doesn’t want anything to hurt us and is afraid that a real tree could cause problems, so fake it is. It really doesn’t matter though because we all still have fun and yeah. I can show you are traditions as well, though I don’t know them that well either.”

“Okay then lets go.” Yugyeom stood up and smiled before hurrying out the room.

“Go where?!” BamBam asked confused.

“To get the decorations.” Then the taller hurried out of view and left the older to wonder how he got so lucky.

BamBam nearly ran into Yugyeom as he appeared outside of Jacksons room and was instantly pulled along before the younger boy stopped.

“This way.” BamBam held the boys hand tighter as he took a step back and went down the hall, right in front of Marks door was where the attic started. Poor boy got locked in last year when Jaebum was rifling for decorations, all funny until he nearly killed them for a little harmless incident.

Yugyeom, being the taller one grabbed the string and pulled down the stairs that led up to the attic.

“Its pretty creepy so stay put and make sure nothing paranormal happens.” BamBam said before he ascended into the top part of the house. He quickly found what he deemed they would need and got out, passing boxes to Yugyeom before racing out of the attic. If Jaebum decided that they needed anything else then he would be the one to get it.  

At this time Youngjae appeared and began to rifle through the boxes as if checking them. After checking the last box he gave a smile and thumbs up before walking off carrying one.

“We set them over here.” Youngjae spoke up as he carried the box down the stairs. BamBam followed carrying a box labeled lights. He set them down near the stairs and went back up, they continued this a few times before Mark joined and soon fell asleep sorting out the boxes. Jinyoung moved him to the couch before hanging up some lights and stealing Jaebum so they could hang some outside.

It was the middle of December and it felt like they were delaying setting up for Christmas, but a lot happened at the start of the month that threw them off. The twins were born and Yugyeom nearly became a vampire, but its all good now.

BamBam watched as Yugyeom tore open the Christmas tree box and started to build from just gathering the pieces, it was cute and if the other wasn’t struggling so much he would laugh.

“Let me help.” The alpha walked over and set the base down giving the younger a quick rundown on how to make it and how it works along with a brief description of the hetic tree. “Each piece is painted a certain color there are six in total, you just want to put the same color on the same level after you spread the branches a part a bit like…this!” BamBam held up the dull green fake branch with white paint on the end. He handed it to the other before setting onto the tree. The omega smiled and got to work.

Halfway through Jaebum and Jinyoung reappeared before disappearing and then as the tree was finished they came in for good announcing that outdoor lights were finished. Youngjae somehow fled the tree building stage in order to bake some nice smelling cookies that would taste just as good. Jackson even brought the twins down once the tree was up and skirt around that base. The nine of them gathered into the room as they stared at their little Christmas tree against the stairs.

Youngjae brought cookies and milk, Jackson brought the twins, everyone else brought various gifts they had bought months prior or recently. With presents under the tree the only thing really missing was the decorations and BamBam stood back letting everyone else have fun while he watched.

A year ago he did the same thing only with more caution he was more worried back then and scared, but now with the tall omega there he felt reassured and balanced. BamBam was so tuned out he only came back to earth by Yugyeom pulling on his hand.

“Here.” Yugyeom gave him a delicate looking snowflake with a smile before pointing to where he was to put it. Right next to a similar looking snowflake, one that the boy probably put up himself.  

Snacks were eaten after the tree was built and Jinyoung requested everyone gather for a group photo and they complied. The polaroid showcasing their little family of nine and their first time that they built the tree together. A family brought together by unimaginable means yet somehow perfect beyond compare.

 

* * *

 

The first time BamBam woke to the sheets neatly made beside him he figured Yugyeom just left on a stroll the third time he took it to investigate. Coincidently he was the only one missing along with Jaebums truck.

A tad bit nervous BamBam made himself comfy on the couch and waited. Jaebum woke him later asking him why he was out here on the couch instead of in his room. He explained about Yugyeom and Jaebum laughed before stating that the boy left to buy presents for everyone and it all made sense. Until BamBam realized he hadn’t gotten Yugyeom anything.

After Yugyeom he borrowed the car for an hour and got Yugyeom a simple gift of earrings, two pairs because choices of course. One was a dangling one and the other were simple hoops, perfect for the simply lovely Kim Yugyeom.

 

* * *

 

“BamBam! Look look!” Yugyeom shouted rousing the young alpha from his sleep, it was early and nearing down to Christmas. A week or less left and still no snow, but it changed today because was jumping up and down point out the window where white flakes were falling fast.

He scrambled out of bed quickly and down the hall quickly, Yugyeom hot on his trail, before stopping out on the porch. The air chilly and his breaths visible every time. However there was snow, snow up to the porch and it was fluffy too.

“Lets go.” BamBam said before running back inside and getting suited up. As he raced back outside Jinyoung and Youngjae appeared sleepy but curious and caught sight of the two youngest hurrying out.

The alpha rushed through the door and jumped right into the snow, it was firmer than expected. What started out as playfully making a snowman, or a third of a snowman turned vicious when the beta named Park Jinyoung appeared. Armed and ready the older beta began to pelt both of the younger boys with snowballs that felt like ice upon impact. From there on it was war.

From three to all seven of them at one point, they all joined in on the fight and kept switching teams. It was all over though when Youngjae poured snow down Jaebums coat and the older shrieked as the omega broke down in giggles. In the end Jinyoung lost defeated by his his own lover Mark who was killed after his fort was broken through by Jaebum and Jackson. Then Jaebum killed Jackson with a snowball the size of yoga ball. Yugyeom and BamBam fought it out together and eventually ended in a duo death leaving Youngjae to face out leader Jaebum by himself. It proved to be no problem though when Jaebum was caught off guard by the giggly yet cold brunette.     

Ten or so minutes later everyone was back inside and nursing some sort of warm drink as they huddled around the tree. Jackson brought the twins down and sat them in their little chairs next to the couch before cuddling against the winner of the snowball fight, or mass mutiny. Yugyeom though disappeared leaving BamBam all alone on the bean bag chair.

“Back.” The omega draped a blanket around the white haired alpha before sitting in his lap and cuddling up the other. “It’s cold.” BamBam smiled and kissed his nose nodding.

“Yes it is. It is indeed.”

 

[GOT7 Christmas ](https://www.polyvore.com/got7_christmas/collection?id=7190135)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will try to be more frequent but cannot promise anything, thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 10

[Got7 Christmas ](https://www.polyvore.com/got7_christmas/collection?id=7190135)

Yugyeom watched the rabbit jump into the snow and probably drown itself in the tall banks. He sniffled and adjusted the flannel blanket wrapped around his shoulders, twitching his nose in attempts to revive it. The multiple sweaters on and thermals didn’t do much to battle the cold, but he wanted to be outside. Had to even if. The entire house was chaos as it was Christmas eve and they had to check groceries, presents, and more. Not to mention that the twins have been really whiny lately.

Youngjaes been helping Jackson to the best of his abilities, but has been stuck cooking with Jinyoung leaving Mark to deal with the twins more or less. BamBam had been sleeping in and helping Jaebum as team alpha, no lie that was the name given. And Yugyeom was outside sitting in the cold watching as the snow fell before him and stuck to the mass of white fluff covering the earth.

It was peaceful and quite, he breathed in the cold air and breathed it out warm. The poor air looking like smoke as it appeared visible. The door opened and the omega whipped his head around to look at who would dare disturb his time outside. Upon seeing his alpha though he calmed down and made room on the bench.

BamBam brought a blanket as well indicating he would spend sometime out here as well.

“Hey.”

Yugyeom turned and looked at the white haired alpha before leaning on his shoulder.

“Good morning.” The brunette responded sweetly, their relationship had taken a one eighty since they met and it seemed to be going good. So far.

“Sorry to be that person, but I think Jackson needs you.” BamBam intertwined their cold hands and Yugyeom smiled despite the fact that he would have to go rescue Jackson from the twins. The little kids were nearing a month old and were really no better than they were the moment they were born. Yugyeom stood and sighed, stretching and letting the blanket fall.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll help.” He gave the older boy a quick kiss before draping the blanket on the boys shoulders and reentering the house. It wasn’t as chaotic as before. It was warm to and the firewood stack seemed to have replenished magically. Youngjae appeared from the kitchen with more cookies and offered a few on a small plate to the taller boy.

“Take these with you. You’ll need it.” Youngjae smiled and vanished back into the kitchen as Yugyeom began the trek to Jacksons room with cookies in hand. Well on plate.

Unsurprisingly enough the omegas door was open and surprisingly he appeared by the door suddenly. Yugyeom would have thrown the food at him if Jackson wasn’t holding one of twins.

“Marks bailed. Lucky you.” Jackson said in a tired voice and Yugyeom stood straight.

“How about you take a nap and I’ll look over them.” The taller omega offered and Jacksons face lit up for a second before falling.

“I couldn’t do that.” Jackson said worried. “It’s tough really, they are worse than you think.” Yugyeom smiled and shook his head, he could feel the fear radiating off Jackson. The omega was _very_ protective over his pups, _very_.  Nevertheless Yugyeom pushed his way in and made a beeline for the twins, by this point everyone in the house knew Jackson room by the back of their hand. After all everyone loved the twins and the omega.

Sure enough Mei was bawling her eyes out and little Myeong was on the brink of doing the same.

“Scratch that take them if you want to.” Jackson waved a hand at him and the loud and louder duo before falling against his bed. Yugyeom smiled pleased to receive approval and picked up Mei first, hoping that her crying would stop Myeongs. Now it may look weird, but Yugyeom picked her up and gave a good sniff. She smelled strongly like Jaebum. Firewood and vanilla to a T.

“How come she smells like her dad?” Jackson looked up from the bed and watched as Yugyeom began to sway back and forth with Mei in his arms. Then he broke out laughing.

“Jaebum scented them to protect them in a sense. It made him happy.”

“Scented?” Yugyeom asked with mild confusion that fueled Jacksons laughter, but he stopped when he realized the other was serious.

“Bam never told you. He never scented you?!” The older omega was up and now approaching at a fast speed. “Bend down real quick you giant.” Not wanting to get injured, though it was unlikely, Yugyeom did as told. The blond haired omega rubbed his neck against Yugyeom and several smells filled the air. 

Cherries and strawberries mixed with a butterscotch smell that seemed to calm the twins. Yugyeom even felt more calm like the fog, if there was any, above his head was cleared instantly.

“For both of us to scent each other it gives off a calm effect and sometimes alluring effect to others.” Jackson smirked and nudged the boy. “If you really want to please BamBam then you’ll let Jaebum scent you.”

At the mention of his alphas name Yugyeom lit up and nodded eagerly. He agreed quickly and dashed out of the room after handing Mei to her mother. Finding the leader was easy, he was in his room reading with a napping Mark and cuddly Jinyoung. It almost felt wrong to enter, almost.

“Jaebum?” Yugyeom spoke in a soft and cute voice hoping to avoid the angry leader tendencies he heard so much about. The dark haired alpha lowered his book and Jinyoung peered open an eye to look at him. “I need a favor.” Yugyeom didn’t budge from the doorway until Jaebum signaled him to enter, then he walked up to the bed and stood there. Mark then woke up sniffing at the air and smiled contently. “Can you scent me?”

Jaebums eyes went wide and he smiled, patting the free spot in front of him. The brunette looked at both betas on either side and gave in, scooting onto the bed between the three. Jaebum motioned towards the betas and they went first, a double bonus to what he was going to end up smelling like. As Mark rubbed his wrists and once side of his neck the ocean flooded his smells and mixed with Jacksons in a perfect way.  Then there was Jinyoung who smelled like laundry and lavender an odd smell that seemed to befit the beta. Last was Jaebum and he pulled the young omega onto his lap and scented him slowly.

Not covering up the previous scents, but almost engulfing them and accompanying them. It made Yugyeom weak and he felt pure bliss in the smell of firewood and vanilla. He hummed in approval before smiling.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom gave each a quick kiss, surprising them, and then left headed for his main target. Finding his own white haired alpha was easy, he was in his room napping. Not for long. The brunette walked in and quietly closed the door before jumping onto the bed like a child and scaring the crap out of BamBam.

The fear washed away though was replaced with what appeared to be disapproval.

“Why do you smell like another alpha?” BamBams voice was low and he was clearly not smiling.

“…Jackson told me that you would like it.” The taller boy replied sheepishly before cowering back a little. Instead of responding the alpha smiled and pulled him closer till their faces were mere inches apart.

“I do love it, but when’s my turn?”

Yugyeom blushed evidently as he leaned his head on the older boys chest, his body felt like it was engulfed by heat and BamBam was only adding to the fire instead of putting it out. BamBam took the initiative and leaned down rubbing his cheeks against Yugyeom neck and whole face, leaving it smelling like peppermint.

“There we go now that’s better.” BamBams voice was edging on the more suggestive side and Yugyeom could only nod in response. The omega looked up and smiled.

“Kiss me?”

The white haired boy responded by doing so and doing so much more.

After a heavy make out session both boys managed to saunter downstairs and snag Youngjae to hang out with them, despite the others third wheeling protests.

“Please Jae its Christmas eve. Stop being a worry and sit with us.” BamBam teased and sure enough the older boy joined the cuddle mass on the couch. After a few minutes though Yugyeom began to whine about how boring this was and so Youngjae broke out the board games.

“How about Life?” Youngjae offered with a smile that he knew no one would deny. Without even confirming anything he broke out the game and began to set it up. Despite being an omega it was clear he was in charge.

So an hour later after an intense game of Life and BamBam wining it all to only loose it all, the three were spent and instead began to chase each other around. Mark appeared sometime later and he smiled before counting.

“Sixty seconds to hide!” Yugyeom stopped just short of his room and instantly made a beeline for the one place he knew that was ideal. Quickly he scooted under his bed and quieted his breathing as Mark began the countdown from ten.

“Three, two, one!”

Yugyeom giggled as he heard Mark run by and minutes later an angry BamBam claim that he was cheating. His alpha whined before walking away and by some unknown chance BamBam opened the door, he was wearing his socks with the wool ones over it that were warm. The brunette crouched and made his tall self as small as possible when Bam!

“Hello!” Yugyeom nearly shouted, but BamBam covered his mouth at last minute with his hand. “Yugs you gotta win.” BamBam spoke like he was dying and it was his last wish. The omega in mention however was just staring at the other boy who startled him seconds ago.

“You want a favor after scaring the shit out of me!?”

BamBam shrugged.

“Thought you saw me walk in.”

“I did, but didn’t expect you to just show your face like that!”

“Shh. You’ll be found out and then you won’t get the prize.” Yugyeoms eyes lit up at that.

“Prize?”

“Yeah a kiss from Mark.” BamBam stuck out a tongue and winked. The younger boy was teasing though and knew what would make the older jealous.

“Well I could just ask him anytime and he would give me a kiss. Maybe more if I asked nicely.” Oh yeah BamBam was definitely pouting.

“Ahem.” A not so subtle cough alerted them of Marks presence in the door frame and Yugyeom wondered how much the conversation he heard. “So you want a kiss?” Mark asked and the youngest knew that this would set BamBam off so he nodded, sliding out from underneath the bed and walking over to the older boy.

He leaned down so the beta wouldn’t hurt himself and smiled when Marks soft lips met his. Yugyeoms eyes were closed, but he could see practically see BamBams face turning into one of unhappiness.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom gave Mark one last short kiss before BamBam pulled him away and brought them back to where they were hours ago, BamBams room. Yugyeom was thrown on the bed and BamBam began to quickly strip.

“Um, B-Bam I’m really not-“ His sentence was cut off though by the sound of bones popping and the older shifting. Going form human to that beautiful white wolf. Then he hopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over Yugyeom before laying his heavy head down on the youngers chest, humming happily.

Before Yugyeom gave into the nap he let out a laugh at the boys inner child.

“Don’t worry I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The night went by in a blur, dinner then they went to bed at a reasonable time so Santa would show up. Even though Yugyeom knew that the jolly man was nothing more than a legend and way for parents to give numerous gifts for their children, whether they were good or bad.   

Kim Yugyeom was still a child and even though he didn’t believe in Santa, he still believed in waking up at the earliest possible to open gifts. Early on this Christmas just happened to be eight thirty on a Monday, yep a Monday.

“Bammie! Wake up it’s Christmas!” Yugyeom shouted jumping up and down on the bed as his boyfriend slept quietly. Well was sleeping, but now he was grumbling about how gosh darn early it was and how the younger boy was crazy.

“But I’m your crazy.” Yugyeom smirked and gave the older a kiss before getting off the bed. “I’m going to find Youngjae and Mark be back later love.” The brunette waved before skipping out into the cold halls. Despite its cold air, the house seemed to have a natural warmth. Maybe from the fireplace or possibly the nine werewolfs living in the house.

Yugyeom stopped short outside of Jacksons door at the sound of soft wailing and heavy snoring. After briefly weighing the options he pushed open the door with a quiet ‘excuse me for barging in suddenly.’

The omegas wolf sprang into action at the sound of Myeong crying, the sound drawing his inner wolf nearer until he was hovering over the crib and lifting the little boy out of the crib. The little crybaby with Jacksons brown eyes calmed after seeing Yugyeoms face. He smiled carrying the little one out the room and back to his own, plans to find Youngjae and Mark were forgotten as he set Myeong on his mattress. Then he built a little blanket cradle and deposited the small little boy inside, watching him wiggle around with wide eyes and a small smile.  

Something about the small human sent shivers of joy down his spine.

“Hello there.” Yugyeom spoke softly and eerily similar to how he would talk to dogs in the neighbor hood when he would come across them. “Hello little Myeong. Did papa fall asleep on you?”

Myeong couldn’t speak and could barely do anything, though he could drool and wave enthusiastically. Jinyoung laughed at him once and told him to wait till the little one shifted for the first time, then you would know true pain. That was in the future however and this was the present.

After a simple gurgle from the little boy he smiled wide and began to play simple eye games with the little boy or simply making faces. Eventually though someone found him.

“He just draws you in and then cries on you. How sad.” Jaebums voice sounded rough and Yugyeom could assume that he only just woke up. When he turned around to face the older boy his suspicions were correct guessing from the boys mussed up hair and still sleepy eyes. In this state Jaebum looked different and more like his wolf self despite the fact that his hoodie read ‘I’m a cat’ in white text. The funny thing was they were wearing similar flannel pants with different colors, Yugyeoms were red and black while Jaebums were gray and black. Then of course the slippers.

The slippers that Jinyoung bought recently and called them the silent stompers. Apparently when Jaebum woke to take care of the twins he stomped like a dinosaur and Jinyoung had enough, taking matters into his own hands. And that’s how the silent stompers came to be in this small household. 

“Yeah no kidding.” Jaebum shifted and one of his knuckles cracked. “Come. Sit.” Yugyeom moved to the opposite side of the little baby and let Jaebum take his old spot. Together they sat and played with Myeong while the rest of the house woke up, they also shared stories both true and false.

A camera flash stopped them mid laughter and they turned glaring at Jinyoung who made Myeong start crying again. Jaebum picked him up and tried to sooth him, taking a hit for the team who then began the walk downstairs. As they left Yugyeoms they ran into a sleepy orange sweater wearing Youngjae, whose hair was sticking up every which way. The younger boy reached out and took the other omegas hand in his own helping him down the stairs in his self conscious state. Then he settled the boy on the couch and lit the fire hoping to bring some warmth to the house.

“No one else is up at the moment so rest.” Youngjae mumbled an agreement and nodded before his light snoring began up again. With a small smile Yugyeom disappeared into the kitchen and pulled down seven mugs and the hot coco container. The camera flash appeared again as Jinyoung snapped a photo of him making coco for the group.

“Can I have coffee please.” Jinyoung asked as he walked by. Not wanting to fight the young omega nodded and took down one of the packets to make coffee. After spending what felt like hours to make seven drinks he took them one by one and set them on the coffee table. Just as he was carrying in the last mug everyone appeared.

Mark holding tightly onto BamBam and Jackson who was holding both lounge chairs for the twins. The blond omega set them down away from the fire and not far from the tree, right next to Jaebum.

Slowly but surely everyone took a seat leaving Jinyoung standing and setting up a camera for “Christmas photos”. Though it was probably a cute idea to add for the photo album he had started a little while back. While the beta was setting up his camera on the tripod and adjusting everything, he took a look around and took in the various outfits and scene.

Mark, Jinyoung, and Jackson were all wearing the same sweater in different colors. Marks was black while Jinyoungs was blue and Jacksons was green. Funny enough everyone in the house was wearing flannel pajamas except for Youngjae who was wearing a simple pair of gray pants. He also wore an orange sweater to go with the pants and red wool socks on his feet. Everyone had on slippers or socks of a sort, maybe the youngest missed the memo?

Either way he and Bam were dressed in opposites. BamBam wore dark colored clothes while Yugyeom wore bright and flashy colors, it felt like they should switch.

“Smile!” Jinyoung stated before clicking the timer and getting into place, everyone got comfy as the countdown neared four. The first photo was probably the best because by the second photo Myeong was crying with started Mei’s waterworks, causing the next three photos to show various miserable or happy faces that display the typical life of their family.

Either way group photos were done and everyone seemed to be moving somewhere. Yugyeom just sat down waiting for some directions.

“Come here.” BamBam grabbed his waist and slid him across the floor probably giving him a rug burn on his ass. “Sit with me while they sort it out.” Yugyeom hummed as a response watching as everyone shuffled around seeming to each have a sole task to carry out. The presents were sorted as Jinyoung snapped more photos of everything he could view through the lens.

“They sort out the presents and everything then we open it one by one so Jinyoung can photograph the memories.” Mark spoke from where he stood beside the young duo.

“He knows. He knows.” BamBam ran his hands through the tall boys dark hair and hummed in content. Yugyeom finished watching the boxes being sorted from where he sat and then Jinyoung gathered everyone around fro their alpha to go first.

Jaebum chose a gold box with a neat red ribbon on it first. He untied it and opened it, parting the tissue paper inside until he smiled and pulled out a dark winter boot.

“This is perfect. Thank you…” He squinted as he tried to read the little tag of who it was from. “Mark!” The oldest smiled and walked over letting Jaebum give him a quick kiss. After that Jaebum opened several other boxes though from each person he got one. A book from Jinyoung, a calendar from Jackson, a beanie from Youngjae, a broom from BamBam, and boots from Mark. Then he picked up Yugyeoms hand made card and smiled thanking the boy.

“You pretty much all got the same thing, so sorry.” Yugyeom apologized before focusing on the pulls in the rug.

“It’s fine, the best things are sometimes handmade.” Jinyoung quoted from beside their leader. Everyone smiled as the beta snapped a picture.

After Jaebum was Mark who received gifts following an odd pattern. Three hoodies from Jaebum, a skateboard from Youngjae, a necklace from Jackson, a one hundred dollar gift card to some diner past the towns line from Jinyoung, Yugyeoms card, and a rooster statue from BamBam. It was odd alright, but caused everyone to laugh after explaining that Mark was born on the year of the rooster.

Jinyoung got books from Mark and Jaebum, blankets and bedding from Jackson, Youngjae, and BamBam while Yugyeom gave him a card.

Jackson got mostly baby stuff and occasionally stuff for himself. Such as Jinyoungs assorted relaxing bath products or Yugyeoms card.

Youngjae got two recipe books from the betas as well as stuffed animals from the other three and Yugyeoms card. He poured through the books as he huddled in one Jinyoungs blankets given to him by Jackson. Surprisingly it was warm and smelled like the other omega which brought comfort in unspoken waves.

BamBams gifts were not much different. Expensive jewelry or clothing from most of them or a pair of earbuds. Then he picked up Yugyeoms gift and smiled.

“No card?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and hit the boy gently as he opened up the box. Sure enough inside was the silver chain watch he got him looking pristine as the day he bought it.

“Wow.” BamBam showed everyone around the room and Yugyeom began to blush.

“It’s not that grea-“ He got cut off by a swift kiss to his lips followed by a series of thank yous leaving his alphas mouth.

At last it was his turn, the twins being excluded from their first Christmas for the most part because they arrived weeks ago and there was very little time to prepare. Yugyeom stared down at the stack in front of him and he gulped before reaching out and choosing the one on the top.

“That’s mine!” Youngjae shouted from across the room and he smiled knowing how the older omega could be. After tearing off the paper he came across a leather journal and expensive pen, he smiled and thanked the omega before moving on. He got blankets that smelled like Jaebum and board games that were probably recovered from the attic. He also got a pair of dancing shoes from Mark who told him that he would need them eventually. Clothes from Jinyoung and a leather jacket from Jackson. Finally was BamBams gift, he eased open the box and came across a pair of earrings that he loved instantly. He would just need to pierce his ears, now and he would with BamBam of course.

“Wow. Thank you all so much. I know I haven’t been here long and this makes me happy. I hope I’ll be here next year.” Yugyeom smiled and they all laughed. Then Jinyoung broke out the gingerbread men and set up a small design station in the kitchen. Mark made ninja gingerbread that chopped off, or bit off, Jaebums innocent gingerbread guys leg.

The day flew by and Christmas had ended quickly. BamBam and Yugyeom finally made it back upstairs around ten at night with smiles on their faces at the joy of the day. In about six days it would be a new year and a new shot at improving their relationships.

Together the duo fell against the bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

“So I was talking with Youngjae and he told me to have a code word at the ready in case my heat went wrong.” BamBam listened not saying anything. “So I was thinking that if in the case anything did go wrong then you would have to help me and only help me when I use the code word Hydra.”   

“Sounds fine to me.” BamBam moved over and gave Yugyeom a kiss on the cheek before smiling. “Fine with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I hope this chapter sounded decent should have another update in before or around christmas  
>  Thanks for reading - Awkwarddragons


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter as I said this would be uploaded before Christmas and now its well past Christmas. Well past Christmas.  
> However here it is the long awaited (maybe?) chapter   
> Hope you enjoy it   
> \- Awkwarddragons

The candy cane bowl was empty. Again.

“Yugyeom.” BamBam scowled and sighed, the omega has been on a candy cane diet since Jaebum got them from the grocery store. Apparently the after Christmas sale meant candy canes went for thirty cents a box, so Jaebum bought all of them. All fifty boxes of peppermint and all fifty boxes of fruity equaling up to a total of thirty dollars tax not included.

No one said anything to him though just let him bring the hundred boxes in. With twelve in each box they had about 1,200 candy canes, enough to last for a while. Or so they thought as already five boxes have disappeared within the week.

Everyone knew who it was by the leftover wrappers and strong peppermint scent that closely resemble his alphas.

It was Yugyeom, eating a box a day. At this rate the hundred boxes would barely last half a year.

BamBam marched back up the stairs and towards the others room, which he was hiding in for a few days now. The alpha chalked it up to his upcoming heat or something along those lines. As he stopped in front of the door he knocked before entering.

Instantly he was overwhelmed with a butterscotch smelled with heavy copper in the mix. BamBams hand flew to his mouth and nose as he attempted to stop the bile that crawled up his throat at the scent. Then his eyes wandered up to see Yugyeom sitting on the bed, pale and scared.

“Yugy…” BamBam called out in a muffled tone do to the hand covering his mouth. The younger must have heard him because he looked up, looked up with red eyes and his jaw going slack a bit revealing the gory truth.

Two fangs were dripping crimson in Yugyeoms mouth and the boys hand was bleeding from a familiar puncture mark. BamBams mind wondered every possibility of how this could have happened. Didn’t they solve the issue a month ago with a pack bond. Should he get Jaebum?

The white haired boy turned to leave, but stopped when he heard sobbing and his voice called out by a familiar person.

“Bammie…” The younger boy was sobbing and trembling. “Please help me. Please.” BamBam shook his head, the protests meant nothing unless the other remembered the code word that meant help. The code word that would let him take the younger and make their bond permanent, something neither were really ready for.

“Hyrda. Please help me. I remember our code, hyrda.” At the sound of their code word BamBam stopped and turned looking at Yugyeom. They really were a pair of confused young adults.

Five months ago Yugyeom came home and barely one month ago they took a step further in their relationship. _This_ , Yugyeoms heat, was asking them to take it all the way with no going back. Their bond stronger than ever.

BamBam shook his head, code word or not he wasn’t helping him. His hand moved to the doorknob before the other began to shout.

“Hydra!” There was a beat of silence before the sobbing stopped and the pleads grew into lost hope. “BamBam you promised…” His hand moved away from the door knob and he instead locked it before turning back to Yugyeom.

“Okay. I’ll help you.”

 

* * *

 

It was a long week for BamBam. He slept when he could and after the first time his rut began, so there was that added into the mix making it one interesting week. Tension was thick around the house, but the rules remained. Especially the one about an omegas heat.

Only the omega could give details to what happened. Though Jackson _was_ the only omega in the house who spent heats with an alpha and almost always spilled the juicy details. This time though BamBam wanted it to stay between him and Yugyeom.

The brunette didn’t say anything either, heck he was still sleeping and just in case he woke a box of candy canes and snacks lay on the nightstand. With a quick yawn and stretch BamBam made his way to the dining room table for a small breakfast, he was surprised that his clocks weren’t all messed up in his head.    

Well they were though in a way. They were filled with thoughts of Yugyeom and his butterscotch smell. After one round with him in rut and Yugyeom in heat the fangs disappeared. When BamBam finally marked him as his own the red eye went as well, the permanent one stayed though. It was weird and the alpha did put it on hold to tell Jaebum, he first needed to fully wake up.

Upon entering he found himself alone and took a seat, contemplating what to eat.

A mug slammed down in front of him suddenly. Hot chocolate with a peppermint candy cane sticking out of the steaming glass. Yugyeom took the seat beside him, not across, and began to stir his own drink with his own peppermint stick.

It was silent before they both attempted to start speaking at the same time. Both loudly saying “I” as it was an announcement of sorts. In a way it was in others it wasn’t.

“You first.” Yugyeom quickly followed and BamBam had no choice, but to speak first now.

“I just wanted to say sorry if your heat went different than you wanted.” The alpha busied himself on his drink, eyes worried and downcast. The brunette boy laughed though and he shot his head up looking at the other like they were crazy.

“I mean it all seemed a bit blurry but I remember it all.” Yugyeom was blushing at this point and picked up his mug hoping the steam would hide his rosy cheeks. “All of it.” He mumbled before taking a long sip from his mug, BamBam did the same hoping he would be able to hide his pink dusted cheeks.

“Good morning lovebirds!” Jackson shouted pulling them both in for a sudden hug and causing hot chocolate to go everywhere. Yugyeom nearly choked on what he was drinking while BamBam literally spit it out

“Jackson!” The youngest let out his shout in a wheezy tone as he tried to regain his breath from momentarily choking. Jackson just smiled and walked away leaving the two youngest to roll their eyes at his antics. Yugyeom pushed his chair out and walked out of the room, he returned moments later with a few towels in hand and a soft content smile on his face.

Silence fell over the two of them as they cleaned up the mess and finished their hot drinks in silence.

“So I’m going to go now…” BamBam stood awkwardly grabbing his mug and walking out towards the kitchen. Yugyeom nodded and stayed seated. The Thai boy placed his mug in the sink and began the walk upstairs to a certain betas room.

Mark was there of course and unsurprisingly so was Jinyoung. Wherever one went the other seemed to follow at points, it was sweet and cute to see the two so attached. According to Jaebum they had a big fallout prior to joining the pack and it grew a rift between them.

What brought them together again?

An persistent omega named Jackson Wang, along with an overly kind alpha. Together they helped form a family and when BamBam came to them in bruises and scars they did it again. Slow and steady they let the Thai alpha emerge from his broken shell. Now he was here with a mate of his own, a really tall omega with a cute face.

What started out rocky was now smooth sailing until a week ago when they hit a patch of ice and seemed to fall. BamBam hoped everything was okay now though.

“Hi.” The white haired boy walked in and sat down on the foot of the bed, playing with the blankets loose threads. Mark nodded in acknowledgement as he silently dozed. “So…” He fell back and leaned against Jinyoungs legs. “How are you?”

The conversation was odd, probably because of the boys absence for the past week and the fact that their youngest was no longer the most innocent of the group. Heck he never was, but they could believe what they want.

“We’re good.” Jinyoung spoke as he moved a hand and began to run it through BamBams hair. “Yeah, just sleepy. The twins seemed to be awake the whole night and even though there are five others to take care of them they just wouldn’t sleep.” The beta spoke and his tone was tired and his struggle proved true.

“That sucks.”

“No what sucks is how you barely slept and sound great, heck you had fun I’m assuming.” Jinyoung was smirking and the youngest him him lightly.

“Oh yeah of course he did.” Mark chorused in and the youngest sat up, done with the teasing.

“At least I did it recently.” BamBam crossed his arms and watched as the smirk on Jinyoungs face fell.

“Shut u-“

“Who says we haven’t?” Mark cut off the younger boy and sat up, knocking Jinyoung off and walking over. “Maybe next time you could invite Yugyeom.” The oldest boy bit his lip and was pulled back by Jinyoung.

“No sharing.” The other boy was pouting as he spoke and his voice was a bit whiny, borderline jealous. BamBam put his hands up, not about to argue with either beta.

“Okay that’s fine.”

The door creaked open and in walked Yugyeom with Jaebum close behind.

“Bammie he wants to speak to us.” Yugyeom looked tired and the at the sound of his nickname he knew that it was all good between them. That was a start at least and after the mornings events it was hard to tell the outcome of Yugyeoms first heat with a partner, other than being a bit tired he seemed to enjoy it though. Well either that or he’s not going to complain. BamBam hoped it was the former and if it was the latter then he would have a serious case of hurt pride.

Nonetheless he stood after giving the betas a quick smile and pat on the leg, since it was the only body part he could reach in reality.

“See you later.” Later as in whenever the talk with Jaebum was finished. BamBam walked out of the room and noticed that Yugyeom was there by the door waiting for him with a small smile on his face. The older boy gave a little hand wave back and mouthed hi, not wanting to piss of Jaebum who was lurking behind the taller boy.

Yugyeom responded with a smile before following the leader. BamBam too followed and together the three of them looked like a military line or a mother duck and her ducklings. The last thought nearly made BamBam burst out laughing, which seemed inappropriate for the current air of the room.

They entered Jaebums room and he closed the door behind them, locking it as well. After a tense second he turned. His steel gold eyes looking into a gray pair and a mixed pair. Jaebum approached first and the white haired boy stepped in front of the youngest, protecting him from whatever Jaebum was about to do. Though he had hope and knew that Jaebum would never hurt a pack member.

“I’m not going to hurt him relax.” Jaebums voice was soft and had BamBam melting at the sound, so he complied naturally. He stepped aside and sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of Jaebums room, it smelled like it lavender giving him hints to its last occupant.

“He didn’t leave any marks, huh?” The leader spoke to Yugyeom in a caring and childish voice. “He was good to you wasn’t he.” Jaebums teasing was pushing the line and BamBam got ready to stand, watching as his omega started to fidget under the leaders gaze. “Well you best remember that he’s mine.” The black haired man spoke in a whisper barely inches from the younger boys lips.

Yugyeom was pushed back when BamBam intervened and faced their leader.

“Bummie we’ve been over this.” The younger alphas voice was strict, but then melted. “I’m yours, but he’s mine.” BamBam growled and then kissed Jaebum. It was soft at first, but of course since Jaebum wanted to show off he picked up the pace.

The white haired boy pulled away breathing heavy and smirking, he could feel the brown and red eyes on him staring with confusion and hate. While gold eyes looked on, proud and pleased. Jaebum leaned in and began to rub his cheeks along Bams alongside the boys neck. Scenting it so that everyone, specifically Yugyeom, remember who the younger alpha belonged to.

Once done he gently nudged BamBam to the side and moved to Yugyeom where he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, leaving a taste like burnt firewood. The younger alpha would be lying if he said jealously wasn’t present. It became obvious once the oldest turned and faced him before smiling and walking out.

Leaving a confused omega and highly jealous alpha in his presence.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks without issue. Two weeks with no more candy cane disappearances. Two weeks of BamBam watching Yugyeom dance around Jaebum like he was on thin ice. One hour after seeing the two lip locked in his own bedroom.           

Why the younger alphas bedroom remained a mystery, why the two were getting extremely touching wasn’t. Ever since Jaebum kissed Yugyeom the younger fell under the lead alphas spell, soon he would be underneath the older boy doing indecent acts.

Soon though wasn’t now, but the near future. And the future held many surprises. One of which came in the form of nosebleeds.

BamBam was sleeping peacefully one night with Yugyeom besides him when the younger boy sits up in bed. Blood is pouring from his nose, well not pouring more like a slight trickle, but still ick. So with haste the white haired alpha got up and grabbed a towel before rushing over and caring for his omega.

They shared a silent conversation in the early morning hours. Eventually it stopped and both went back to bed. BamBam hoped they were gone forever, but it seemed otherwise when they returned shortly in the following week. As they became more frequent he turned to the other pack members for help. None of which were really helpful until he met up with Jinyoung for the second time.

“Could he be with pups?” Jinyoung stated it as he flipped to another page in his book. BamBam stared dumbfounded for a moment before hurriedly running out of the room in search for his omega. The beta had a point and a possibility.

“Taking the truck out!” The white haired alpha called as he snagged the keys off their ring near the entrance. He took the truck for about an hour and went to the drugstore where he bought two tests, an extra just to be sure. Then he grabbed Yugyeom his favorite shake from a local café and headed home.

BamBam found Yugyeom sitting on the couch with Youngjae sleeping on his lap and as much as he hated to disturb the sunshine omega he had to. It was important. Heck he just ran out to get the fricken tests at least the omega could use them.  

“Jae wake up I need to steal Yugy.” The omega whined but complied sitting up long enough for the youngest to swing his tall legs from underneath the sleepy omega. Yugyeom was whisked away and whined as well.

“Where are we going?”

“To check something out.” BamBam stopped in front of the bathroom.

“Can’t you check it out without me.” The alpha couldn’t tell if the omega was still whiny or just being a wise ass.

“No now come on.” BamBam pushed the omega into the bathroom and handed him the bag. Of course he looked into it and gave the alpha the most relatable what-the-hell look ever. “Please just please.” The boy begged and after an eye roll, he slammed the door.

BamBam did a victory yes before heading back over to the couch where he would wait patiently for Gyeom. No later than a few minutes the boy was back and handed him the tests.

“They said results would.” Yugyeom yawned and spoke through it to finish his sentence, which sounded like a jumble of words. “Take a few minutes.” BamBam nodded and moved so Yugyeom could get back to his spot on the couch.

Sooner than expected the omega fell back asleep, his soft snores being the only sound in the quiet living room. After five minutes of absolute what ifs BamBam stood and decided to check, the omega seemingly not caring and still sleeping.

He picked up the first test and let out a happy little squeal at the sign of the two pink lines that indicated positive, his happiness was confirmed by the next test which bared the same results. Though he was happy he dared not wake his pregnant omega and there set the test down before moving over to kneel by the sleepy boys ear.

“Gyeommie…”

“Mm.”

“We’re going to be parents.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also sorry its short >.< I'll try to write longer chapters)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late valentines day gift <3   
> \- Awkwarddragons

Yugyeom wasn’t upset he was just a tad bit unhappy. BamBam wasn’t here and the nosebleeds began up again. Nowadays he knew how to deal with them, but if you approached him a little over a month ago he would be lost on how to deal with a nosebleed.

Tilt forward, place a towel under his nose and pinch. Sit like that until the bleeding stops. If Yugyeom wasn’t so tired he would suggest visiting the doctor, but its not gotten to the point of very common just common as of the moment.

Maybe he was radiating off a distress signal because Youngjae opened up the door and peered in. The omega being the only one able to open up the door without getting something thrown at them in the process.  

“Hi there baby.” Youngjae spoke in a soft voice that had shivers running down the younger boys spine. It seemed like the longer he spent in the pack the more Youngjae became like a second boyfriend to him. Occasionally they would sneak in forehead or cheek kisses when no one else was looking. Therefore a nickname as such wasn’t uncommon.

Yugyeom nodded unable to respond afraid that the bleeding would go everywhere.

“Once that fixes itself wanna take a nap with me? Jackson and the twins have everyone going crazy, I’m still surprised you can sleep.” Yugyeom shrugged and removed the towel, no blood seemed to dribble out of his nose so he called it good.

“Not really I just seem to be so tired that I’m getting to the point of ignoring everything.”

“Oh.” Youngjae moved over to the tall boy and took the towel, setting it on the desk. It wasn’t a bloody battlefield and could sit on the desk without staining the wood. “Come on then, let’s go take a nap.”

Yugyeom nodded and let Youngjae drag him back downstairs and onto the sofa. The older boy laid him down first before settling himself onto Yugyeom in a way that was surprisingly comfortable.  Somehow the younger omega found himself falling asleep and stayed that way until he felt Youngjae moving and heard BamBams voice faintly calling to him.

Then he was pulled up by both boys and shoved by his alpha towards an unknown destination.

“Where are we going?” Yugyeom sounded whiny and he hated that.

“To check something out.” He also hated BamBams weak response that gave no information.

“Can’t you check it without me?” The younger boy really just wanted to go back to sleeping, preferably with the other omega in an actual bed. Heck maybe Jackson would join as well, make it a real cuddle pile that was perfect in everyway.

“No now come on.” Yugyeom finally looked around with tired eyes, taking in the bathroom he was standing in front of. Bam shoved a bag into his hands and he took it. Of course he looked in and was slightly mortified. Why was he giving this to him?

After giving the other a look that clearly expressed his emotions the boy began to beg.

“Please just please.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and complied closing the door behind him. He waited a second before he heard the other boys footsteps disappear before pulling out one of the boxes.

BamBam actually went out and bought these. Heck he thought Yugyeom was pregnant, the boy was simply crazy. However if the brunette learned anything over the past months it was that it was easier to go with whatever BamBam was doing, most of the time. So he complied and did what the brief instructions said to both tests before stepping out, heading back to his nap.

He handed his alpha the tests, who looked at them with joy in his eyes.

“They said results would take a few minutes.” Yugyeom yawned in between his words, aiding to his case of a needed nap. He watched as the older boy moved and the omega claimed his spot back on the couch. A few seconds passed before Youngjae returned, this time with a blanket that he kindly draped over them.  

“…Gyeommie…” Yugyeom recognized the name and made a noise of response hoping whoever was trying to communicate with him would leave. “We’re going to be parents.”

The omega sat up so fast he knocked Youngjae off his lap and hit his head against BamBams, sending the Thai boy to the floor.

“What?!” The brunette was not pregnant, no way in hell. After a hand moved to rest on his knee he stood, apologizing to Youngjae who looked just as baffled as he was. BamBam however was seated on the floor with a more than confused look on his face.

“What do you mean what?” The white haired alpha smiled. “This is amazing.”

“For who?” Yugyeom tried to control his anger, but found it hard in doing so. Youngjae silently slithered away from the conversation before it got bad.

“F-for us.” BamBam was being to loose faith in his words. The omega grit his teeth in anger before quietly growling at the other boy, then he walked away before he completely lost it. However a hand on his wrist stopped him. Yugyeom turned and found Jackson staring at him with a wide variety of emotions in his eyes.

Worry, anger, concern, and more.

“Let me go.”

“No.” Jackson voice didn’t shake though his eyes did. “You need to understand that as an omega that this is one of the greatest things that could ever happen to you. Not even just you, but everyone around you. Yeah we had twins arrive a couple months back, but in another several months there will be another person in this house. That energy and thought keeps the pack going.” As the omega was speaking Jaebum appeared running down the stairs, looking more than a bit disheveled. Yugyeom scoffed as he approached while BamBam stood and moved over to the other alphas side.

An act of betrayal clear as day. The youngest exhaled loudly and crossed his arms while Jaebum moved to the front, gold eyes strong and unwavering.

“Yugyeom treat this as a blessing, you are expecting and contributing to our family. It’s a huge honor as we only had Jackson before, but now with you our future is even brighter. I know you didn’t ask for this, but it is _no_ reason to yell at an alpha. If you want to mistreat my family you can walk right out that door, but don’t expect to return.” Jaebum outstretched his arm in a protective motion over BamBam. Yugyeom scowled and marched up the leader pulling his arm away.

He growled and pulled BamBam close to him.

“Look.” Yugyeom let his head fall and felt the tears brim his eyes before swinging his head back up. “I’ve gone through a very hectic past few months and now this. It’s honestly way too much.” He intertwined his hand with the white haired alpha and wiped the tears away with his other hand. “I reacted poorly to a sudden situation, not to mention I’m exhausted. I’m just really sorry okay. Let me think this through.” He looked down to the hand gripping his. “Let us think this thr-“

Yugyeom swayed as his vision grew blurry and the voices fuzzy, for a moment he thought of it as nothing then he was falling.

 

* * *

 

“Shh.” Jaebums voice was soft and he was giving off a strong firewood smell. Then he could feel BamBams presence somewhere panicking at the back of his mind. As his eyes opened he felt the damp towel placed on his forehead and the bundle of warm blankets wrapped around him. The white fur one was placed underneath his pillow and he rolled over breathing in its scent, it wasn’t BamBam but damn close to it.

A hand rested on his back and he knew it was Jaebum. He refused to roll over and hoped the other would understand that.

“Hey.” The bed dipped at the sudden addition of weight. “Take it easy okay. The doctor swung by and did confirm you’re pregnant, he also said to rest and eat more for you and the baby.” Jaebums voice was softer than he imagined and it brought butterflies to his stomach. He hummed an incoherent noise as a response. The leader seemed fine with the answer as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Yugyeom spoke in a quieter tone than he believed, however the older boy seemed to care less. He kissed the back of the omegas nape where the mark that BamBam left was slowly fading.

“It’s okay.” Another kiss. “We forgive you.” And another.

 

* * *

 

When Yugyeom woke again, no one was there to comfort him or tell him that he was okay. He was thankful for the silence though. The quiet giving him time to think to themselves. Yugyeom sat up and let his hand rest over his abdomen. He thought back to what Jaebum said earlier about the doctor confirming what they guessed, there really was something in there.

The more he thought about it the more he realized how wrong he was to lash out at his excited alpha. BamBams small smile that showed happiness through his gray eyes was an amazing site and he ruined the chance to ogle more. The brunette shook his head from forming negative thoughts off the positive ones and sighed deeply before moving, so his legs swung over the side of the bed and touched the floor.

It was cold and sent a chill through his body. He stood and took a step before turning back and reaching out to grab the white blanket, he stopped though and thought about whether he should take the white to symbolize BamBam or black for Jaebum. The omega had the faintest idea why the pack leader was coming to mind.

White. Of course it was the obvious choice.  

He pulled the fur blanket and slid it around his shoulders. Warmth around his shoulders replaced the cold pooling in his feet. Slowly, but at a quiet pace he made way to Jacksons room and pushed open the door. Surprisingly Mark was there, sleeping on the mattress with baby items surrounding him.

Yugyeom wondered if he would be like that with his own child. Tired, worn out, and yet still happy. Then again he hoped that he wasn’t having twins, that would drive him crazy. Nonetheless he smiled at the thought. Maybe it was some unspoken baby instinct because whiny boy Myeong opened his beautiful little brown eyes and smiled wide. He giggled and raised his outstretched hands.

Yugyeom smiled and picked the little boy up. Jackson showed him several times how to do it without hurting the baby and he was thankful. He noticed Mark stirring out of the corner of his eye so he turned and left with little Myeong in hand. The brunette knew his papa would have a fit if he found out, however Yugyeom was up for risks at the moment. Everything seemed surreal.

Once out of earshot of Mark the boy began to speak in his soft tone.

“Hello.” Myeong giggled and squirmed, babbling out in the incoherent tongue Jackson called baby babble. It was cute and Yugyeom played along, babbling words back. Maybe the dark haired boy understood something because he squealed out in joy and his small eyes crinkled. It had the young omegas heart crumpling at the sight. “So cute.” He ruffled the head of dark brown hair on the boys head and smiled.

Once back in the safety of his own room he set the little boy down on the black blanket from before, hoping that it would maybe remind the boy of his father. Even if this blanket wasn’t fur and just a really soft fleece Yugyeom could hope. He watched, still standing, for a minute as Myeong began to chew on his sleeves of his little blue onesie. Jackson had also said that the chewing hell had begun and his troublesome duo would chew on anything and everything within reach.

Myeong’s smile was contagious as Yugyeom began to smile as well. He laid down on the bed besides the boy and just watched. He watched how the other took in the settings and how he acted around a family member other than his parents. Nothing really changed, its not like he treated Yugyeom special either. Well maybe actually.

Little Mei was the pride and joy of Jaebum while little Myeong was Jacksons star, the other family members were clearly biased but remained silent. If Yugyeom was to admit he likes Myeong better, little Mei is too violent for his likings.

After watching the little boy reach out once again he decided to sneak back in and steal some of the many teething toys and one of the boys favorite blankets so he could nap if needed. Still leaving him alone on the bed was scary and Yugyeom would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. After a quick debate and look around the room he built a fort of pillows around the squirming baby.  

Said baby must have thought it all to be a game too because he was giggling nonstop and flailing his little limbs in joy. Or one could guess from the smile on his face and in his kind brown eyes. Not wanting to waste anytime Yugyeom hurried out of the room and back into Jacksons room. Only this time BamBam was there playing with Mei who was resting in Marks arms.

He was going to walk out, but remembered what he came for and would feel bad for the little boy if he didn’t bring something back. To avoid a series of awkwardness he coughed and both boys turned their heads toward him, Yugyeom smiled shyly and waved. Not wanting to keep Myeong waiting he moved over to the boys little cradle, picking up the blanket with patchwork of gray and white on it. He recognized it as the blanket BamBam got Jackson and he smiled as he held onto it.

“Do you mind if I steal his toys?” Yugyeom wanted to hit himself for asking a stupid question and wanted to stuff the blanket into his mouth and scream when BamBam laughed.

“Yes, now come on Yugy.” BamBam stood and whispered something into Marks ear that had the older boy nodding along. Then his alpha stood and smiled walking over with a few toys in his right hand. With the left being free he took Yugyeoms occupied right hand.

No words were exchanged for the small thirty second walk from Jacksons room back to Yugyeoms. Not until BamBam saw the pillow fort surrounding the little boy and he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, what is that?” He was laughing so bad he was hanging off of the younger boy in a desperate attempt not to fall. Yugyeom however set the blanket down and plucked off a pillow from the barrier, taking it and hitting the laughing alpha in the face.

As BamBam feigned shock Yugyeom glared.

“I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“Really?” BamBam stood and walked over to the boy being talked about. “Will you care for our child like this?” Tension fell in the room instantly and the white haired alpha cringed. “Sorry you don’t have to-“

“Look I was out of the wrong mindset earlier, lets blame it on moodiness.” Yugyeom paused searching his partners face for any hint or trace to the emotion he was feeling. “Honestly though now that I know what lies ahead I really think we can do this, together not alone.” The brunette felt a blush creep up his cheeks when BamBams own face began to turn a light shade of pink.

The eager gray eyed boy bounded over and gave Yugyeom a hug and planted a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you so much.” His smile never faltered as he hugged the other boy and enveloped him in his peppermint scent. An excited squeal broke their hug and they both turned their attention to the little boy on the bed.

As Yugyeom watched his alpha play with the little boy he let out a similar little squeal and bounce, that had BamBam on looking in confusion. Then he ran over and joined the duo on the bed.

They were going to be a family. They were going to be parents.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it has been a wild few months for me. However I am back and after graduating from high school, a few days ago, I now will have more time to write and thankfully I have an end goal in sight for this story. I hope you stick around to find out what I have planned.   
> \- Awkwarddragons 
> 
> (also posted a floor plan somewhere in the early chapters, check it out if you haven't already)

“Is the food okay?” Youngjae set another pan of lazy mans lasagna onto the table next to the empty pan beside it. Yugyeom wondered how the boy survived making so much food, he would later discover that Jinyoung and Mark helped on most occasions.

Still there was a ton of food on the table.

Bowls of plain pasta aside the lasagna and some mac and cheese as well. Not to mention the various vegetables and such spread about the table.

Several people nodded, their mouths to full to respond to the omega who was asking. Yugyeom gave him a smile and thumbs up as he began to eat.

For the most part they ate in absolute silence. By the end of the meal though Yugyeom felt as if the tension around the room was increasing as everyone began to finish eating.

“Oh yeah!” Jaebum shouted out from where he was headfirst in his meal, vacuuming the food like always. “My mom called and she said you’ll take home schooled lessons from her until you can take a test that claims you have gotten a high school degree.” He paused to take a sip from his glass of water before continuing. “Then its up to you if you choose college or not.”

Ah right the big choices that everyone faced as their high school years came to a close. Everyone, but Yugyeom. There were points were he did think about it and let his mind dwell on the thought of college, but what major would he study and where would he get the funding? Not to mention a kid would be in the picture as well now.

The brunette shook his head and saw several surprised faces around the tables. No one however pressured him into answering anything.

Yugyeom completely forgot about school in general. It really shows where his priorities lie. Mostly on a white haired boy and his family, of sorts.

“I agree with Yugyeom on this one, I just want to be here with you all.” Bammie spoke in between bites and made eye contact with everyone around the table to prove his point. “I think family will be important for me since I never really had family.” Yugyeom watched as his boyfriend took a sip from his glass before sitting up straight. “I want my child to live the best life possible. A life that I missed out on.”

The omega sat in silence for a moment before breaking out in a smile. His left hand slipping under the table where he met BamBams right hand and together the duo sat. Holding hands and eating lasagna while discussing matters of their school degrees.

“That settles it then.” Jinyoung spoke from his spot next to Youngjae. “Let’s let our boys finish their education, after all smart boys are pretty hot.” The beta bit his lip and Jaebum nudged him with his elbow. The alpha was sitting to his right. “What its true!”

Jackson scoffed and leaned into Mark who was halfway finished with his plate of food. Dinner proceeded in silence before BamBam stood, pulling Yugyeom with him.

“Excuse us for a minute.”  

Once out of definite earshot from the others BamBam spoke.

“Should we tell them?”

Yugyeom tilted his head in confusion before the other boy looked down at his abdomen and the small bump forming there. He was only six weeks pregnant and yet someone was really there. Jaebum gave him a short of stack of papers from the doctor shortly after he woke and made a comprise with BamBam.

On the papers he read a list of to dos and not to dos. Along with simple information regarding his pregnancy so far. At that time he was a little after five weeks and doing good. He got some vitamins along with everything and was told to take them on the schedule the doctor wrote down. Which after a brief look at the bottle it seemed extensive.

A silent nudge on his hip brought him back.

“So…”

“I want to, but I don’t want to get their hopes up.” BamBam stepped forward and Yugyeom stayed, his feet not moving. “W-What if I have a miscarriage or it’s a stillborn or something worse happens like I di-“

Skinny, but strong hands gripped his shoulders as a familiar face looked upon him with a smile.

“Nothing like that will happen. I won’t let it.” BamBam quieted for a second and Yugyeom was grateful for the moment of silence.

He thought of the what ifs and then of everyone else, a decision forming quite obviously.

“Let’s tell them.” His white haired Alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a swift kiss on his lips before stepping back. Yugyeom smiled at the other and held an outstretched hand. Of course BamBam took it.

Together they walked back into the room with five pairs of eyes on them.

“We have something to tell everyone.” BamBam began and then looked to Yugyeom to finish, however once it became clear that the other wasn’t going to speak up he took it upon himself to do so. “We’re expecting. Well he’s expecting actually, however we’re really happy about this.” The white haired boys smile was wide.   

Jackson sprung out of his chair with an exclaim of ‘I knew it!’ and Yugyeom swore he saw Jinyoung slide the omega a twenty. The others clapped while Youngjae began to go on a ramble about how another adorable as heck pup would be wandering their home. When he said their home it warmed Yugyeoms heart. It made him feel included and for once nothing sounded better.

“That’s wonderful.” Jaebums voice was warm with a cold exterior. “Now lets continue eating.” Yugyeom took a seat and gently squeezed the white haired boys hand. Jaebum was a little cold, but it could just be Jaebum. After all Yugyeom has only been with them for a small time. He shrugged it off and continued to nibble on his food.

Dinner proceeded smoothly with little or no bumps in the road. Aside from the carrot BamBam threw at Jackson for gushing over him and his sexual abilities. In Yugyeoms opinion the whole bowl of carrots should have been thrown at the boy.

As they all went separate directions Jaebum snagged both him and the younger alpha, dragging them back to their room and locking the door. Once closed he turned and faced Yugyeom, ignoring BamBam like he was not even there.

The leader sniffed around the pregnant omega to confirm what they already knew.

“He smells so sweet.” Jaebum took a long sniff and then licked a stripe against the boys neck, nibbling a bit. Then without any warning Jaebum bit down, it hurt at first but when the boy proceeded to lick it clean of blood Yugyeom felt his skin warm.

BamBam pushed Jaebum aside, the warm feeling at the omegas neck gone.

“Yugyeom, sit.” The white haired alphas voice was strong and he listened, eyes never leaving the other boys sharp eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed with his feet hovering centimeters over the ground. His eyes didn’t even shift when he felt BamBam climb onto the bed and straddle his legs.

The white haired boy licked his lips before his eyes flicked sideways to watch Jaebums reaction. It was evident that the other boy was jealous, for what reason remained unknown since Yugyeom was technically his. Then with an ounce of gentleness both the Thai boy grabbed the brunettes face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Yugyeom was taken back and just closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and not caring at all about the audience. When BamBam pulled back he looked sad.

“This really is no fun if you’re just burning a hole through my head.” The grey eyed alpha turned and looked at the leader with a smirk on his face. “Come on why don’t you play with us.” The statement had Jaebum climbing onto the bed besides them and joining on the rough kisses as well as territorial marks. After all a pregnant omega was such a gift that it was only right to be shared among the alphas.  However since Yugyeom was pregnant they wouldn’t go further than kissing and light touching.

Yugyeom felt Jaebum add onto the bite mark from earlier and clean it up before rubbing his wrists on the boys neck, a strong firewood smell filled the air. BamBam did the same, he licked the boys collarbone before biting down and claiming what was his. He scented it afterwards to show pride and to offer protection to Yugyeom.

Despite not doing anything Jaebum still left and return with a couple damp towels, both boys wiping down the other to ease the brutality off some of the marks. Yugyeom smiled and hugged both of them.

“Thank you.” He really didn’t know why he was thanking either of the alphas, but it just felt right to do so.

“Your welcome baby boy.” BamBam ran a hand over his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Do you want us to stay with you?”

Yugyeom nodded as he moved to the head of the large bed and tucked himself under the sheets that smelled like Jaebum. BamBam laid down on his right while Jaebum moved in on the left.

Before the silence could fully settle in, the brunette spoke up.

“What was that?”

“Oh yeah sorry. We were just-“

“I was.” Jaebum grumbled as he attempted to snuggle closer to Yugyeom. With a quick eye roll BamBam continued.

“We basically just told other alphas to fuck off, he’s ours. If they dare touch you they know the consequences.” The brunette omega smiled and gave BamBam a quick kiss followed by a simple thank you.

Yugyeom watched as the boys beside him fell asleep before he slipped out of their hold after a few minutes of a slow escape. He really wasn’t up for a nap, especially after such a crazy start to the night. Though it was nearing ten at night, so maybe a quick breath of air.  

He would just head downstairs for a quick snack and then go back to bed after brushing his teeth. Yugyeom was hungry after all and if he slept he would wake up even hungrier. He quietly closed the door and stepped outside when a voice called him over. 

“Wow. You officially smell like burnt Christmas.” Jackson began as he closed the door behind him, two of his fingers pinching his nose in mock disgust. The younger omega playfully hit him on the arm which had the other boy falling down in false agony. As the other laughed loudly on the floor Yugyeom just shook his head with a wide smile on his face.

“For real though,” Jackson said as he stood up. “You smell like someone threw a bucket of peppermints onto a bonfire.” He led the way as they walked down to the lower level. “It kind of smells good, once you think about it. And it being the fact of Jaebums smell and BamBams smell. That’s kind of creepy though.” Jackson rambled as they landed on the first floor where the two betas were sitting on the couch, a baby in each lap.

Yugyeom stared curious and he opened his mouth to ask, but Jackson beat him too it.

“Yep they should be sleeping through the night, but if he cries then so does she. So I just hand her off to uncle Mark and Jinyoung while I can get little Myeong back to bed.” Jacksons voice trailed off as he walked over and picked up Myeong from a tired Jinyoung. Together the duo walked into the kitchen, most likely to grab a snack for the little boy in order to lull him back to sleep.

A cooing noise and light grab on his shirt sleeve caused him to turn away from where he was standing, what he saw when he turned was adorable. Mark was holding a very wide awake Mei. Her beautiful gold eyes were wide and alert, watching his every move as she bobbed her hands up and down. She had a head full of soft looking chestnut brown hair that just _looked_ soft to the touch. Yugyeom was in love.

“Shes yours.” Mark handed her off and then made a speedy escape with the other beta, who tripped on the last step up. A babbling noise made him look back down and he realized instantly that he was holding her wrong, his wolf going into protective mode as if she was his own. He moved and took a seat on the couch, placing her in his lap while watching her with every move.

She smiled and Yugyeom scrunched up his face, cooing at her cuteness. He began to play with her and only when Jackson reappeared did he remember that he was supposed to be calming her down for bed.

“She’s just so cute, how can you not play with her.” Yugyeom protested as the older omega took a seat beside him with a bottle of milk in hand and Myeong in his tight hold.

“Oh you’ll understand now that’s she doesn’t plan on going back to bed for a bit.” Jackson smiled and began to bottle feed his baby boy. Yugyeom watched for a second before he turned to find Mei fiddling with his tee shirt.

“What’s it like?” The brunette omega played with the little girls hands as she giggled at his antics.

“What?” Jackson was calm about the question and not his over the top eccentric self.

“Having a baby, not the actual process but the overall experience.”

The bleach blond omega adjusted his son, so the boy was resting comfortably while getting a late night snack. He sighed and did a brief thinking face before smiling.

“Well it’s a big experience for you and your mate as well as the whole pack, a new addition isn’t something small after all. It’s a another werewolf just in tiny form. It’s a change for everyone. Heck it will probably change how everyone acts around you for a bit since a pack becomes protective over others with pups.” Jackson leaned back as Myeong finished up and then set the bottle on the table. “When you go through everything you’ll laugh at how protective and silly they are. The other five are very pup crazy, even Youngjae. Me, well I got two of my own.” The older boy proceeded to burp his little boy before wiping his face and giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

“I’m going to put this in the sink.” Jackson shook the bottle and set down Myeong in Yugyeoms free arm. “Watch over them for a second.” Once the other was gone The brunette looked from one twin to the next. He wondered if his kid would look this cute and would act as nice as either of them.

He wondered if they would have his hair or BamBams. What about eyes? Or nose? Does height matter in this situation? Maybe? Either way Yugyeom began the stream of endless possibilities on this or that. He only snapped out of it when Jackson reappeared and asked him to help carry the twins up. Once they settled down the omegas went their separate ways and Yugyeom snuggled back into bed with his alphas.

He didn’t know what this baby would bring, but he knew that he was sure to find out.


	15. Question

Hi there I just wanted to know if anybody is still reading this story? Like do you want me to finish it or...? I'm just curious, sorry XD

\- Awkwarddragons


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad four months for only five thousand (almost six thousand) words. Oh well maybe next time a longer chapter. Who knows?   
> If you want to suggest any scenarios for this story let me know and I'll take it into account!

Yugyeom rolled around on the bed whining. He was done, officially done. First he had major nosebleeds then he could barely keep food down for a couple weeks and now better yet he really wanted something with artificial strawberries. Hell he was nearly four months pregnant and tired.

He was done with the weird cravings and excessive mood swings, not to mention that none of his clothes really fit anymore. Yugyeom still remembers when the bump first appeared and he ran to his alpha in a such panic that is spooked the other. Eventually both hugged each other and got so happy that the light kisses went dark.

The clothes eventually got fixed when he went out shopping with Jackson and Youngjae. The other omegas having a bunch of fun picking and choosing outfits. Like which one would rile up BamBam the most or which would spark jealousy in Jaebum?

Yugyeom really liked the sundresses though, the light fabric and soft feel made him comfortable in his current situation. The current situation being that he was nearly four months pregnant and hanging out with his werewolf pack.

At that moment BamBam walked in with pancakes and maple syrup. When the plate lowered so he could see the entire meal he smiled widely.

“Strawberries!”

Yugyeom gave his alpha a quick kiss on the cheek and then dug into his snack. After all he had places to be today. He was going to the doctors today, a family friend of a friend, for the first conscious ultrasound. The brunette would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious and excited. Then after the doctors visit with BamBam he would hang out for a bit with Vernon and his family. He had a ton of questions for the duo plus one.

“I know you like Youngjaes pumpkin pancakes so I had him make some and toss on some of those strawberries you’re craving. However as payment I’m taking you out tomorrow for some shopping for baby stuff.” The omega nodded and offered a bite to BamBam, who continued to speak in between bites. “I was also thinking about changing one of our rooms into a nursery. I mean if you want too! I-I was just thinking that it would be nice for the baby and please stop my mouth from moving!” BamBam slapped hands over his mouth as Yugyeom set the tray aside and laughed.

“I like that idea a lot, but we need to leave now or we’ll be in trouble. What should I wear?”

“My sweater.”

“Its not big enough.”

“Babe you are beautiful and amazing and you will fit.” BamBam proceeded to hold up a single finger before running off. No more than forty seconds later he reappeared with a comfy looking sweater in hand.   

“Okay so you might be right about this, but just because you won the battle the battle doesn’t mean you won the war.” Yugyeom pulled at the ends of the sweater as it still nicely fit his body with its extra size. He was twelve weeks pregnant and had a very noticeable bump.

The brunette found it comforting sometimes to run his hands along the area and just talk. Ramble about the big things and spew out the small details. He never expected a response.

“See you look pretty.” BamBam gave Yugyeom a kiss before bending down to kiss the baby bump.

“Pretty is a bit girly…isn’t it?”

BamBam laughed and smirked.

“If I call you pretty then you best bet that it is a damn good thing because you are beautiful and so much more in more ways than I can fathom.”

Yugyeom hit him with a sweater paw and pouted.

“Go get dressed.”

The alpha pressed a quick kiss to the others cheek before dashing to his own to get dressed. The late march weather was surprisingly cold, and as they say a cold winter leads to a warm summer. So Yugyeom was preparing for the worst when his pregnancy hit its peak mid summer.

As BamBam reappeared he held out a hand and looked dashing in his black tee with dark blue jeans. Damn Yugyeom was so lucky.

“Ready?”

The omega took the offered hand.

“Was waiting on you actually.”

“My bad.” BamBam offered an apologetic smile as the two began the walk towards the stairs.

As they passed Jacksons room they tiptoed and were silent in case the twins were still sleeping. At four months the two were nothing but trouble.

Once they landed on the first floor Jinyoung passed with a wave and a simple ‘be safe’. Yugyeom almost said ‘you too’ but stopped himself moments before, saving him from a lifetime of embarrassment. Is there is anything actually be embarrassed about regarding family concerns? 

BamBam’s voice broke him out of the thought loop.

“See you soon.” Then they were out the door together and walking to Jaebums pick up truck. Together they got in on their respective sides and pulled out driving to the doctors just mere minutes before the scheduled appointment. 

Yugyeom walked in after BamBam, letting the other boy go before him. He was nervous to say the least, especially since he was clearly a male and all the other expecting people were females. It made him feel odd and different, not in the good way.

“Hey.” The omega stiffened at his alphas voice, but relaxed when he felt the others hand slip into his. “We’re in this together.” He offered a smile before continuing to the front desk where he checked Yugyeom in.

After that they took a seat among the various other mothers to be. The brunette boy fiddled with the ends of his boyfriend’s sweater as he waited. However BamBams hand took his and pressed a simple kiss to his knuckles before offering a reassuring smile. This was a new journey for both of them after all and they would take every step together.

Yugyeom took a deep breath in and then out before nodding along. They’d do this together and together they’d do it. With a bout of confidence the younger leaned over and rested his head on his alphas chest. His wolf could feel as his omega brightened and could only imagine the smile on his face.

Just as the elder’s fingers began to thread through Yugyeoms messy brown hair a nurse appeared and called his name. She led to a room and told them that Dr. Quinn would be in shortly.

As soon as she closed the door Yugyeom relaxed, the eyes of the waiting room on him gone.

“You okay?” BamBam asked and the younger boy nodded. “Good.” He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek moments before the door swung open.

“Good morning Yugyeom.” A red haired woman walked in and held out a hand with a kind smile. Cautiously he took it. “I’m Dr. Quinn. We met once before, but I had to leave before I could properly tell you anything.” She took a seat and tapped the chair. “If you could take a seat then we can get started right away.”

Yugyeom complied, his wolf on edge around the strange woman however. BamBam relinked their hands and watched the women carefully. It didn’t matter if she was a friend’s friend, he still felt the need to be cautious.

Dr. Quinn turned suddenly and smiled. 

“There is no need to be worried.” She pulled up the right sleeve of her lab coat and revealed a paw print similar to a dogs or in this case a wolf. “I won’t hurt you. I promise. If you want to you can give Jeonghan a call right now and he’ll confirm for you that I’m not a threat.

“No.” BamBam spoke up suddenly in a tone that could only be described as defensive. “If you hurt him or the baby at all then you’ll be sorry. If I even see you as a threat for a second you’ll feel the wrath of an alpha.” Yugyeom watched and swore his grey eyes almost went black as he stared the woman down.

She held her hands up in surrender and the air settled though some tension was still evident.

“So today will be your first ultrasound, so I’ll go over what we will look at and discuss today.”

She pulled out the clipboard and jotted down a few things as she continued. “We will be able to guess your due date, how many you are having, if there is a heartbeat, and we’ll also be able to see how everything else is developing in general.” She set the clipboard down and pulled up to a screen on the computer showing a black screen with several other boxes.

Yugyeom felt the jitters as he watched the doctor put on the gloves. Then she turned towards him and began to explain.

“So all I’m going to do is ask you to lift up your shirt for me and then I’ll place some gel on your bump. It will be cold, just warning you.” 

Yugyeom sat up and lifted his sweater so his stomach was showing and shivered as she applied the gel. It was freezing, a warning didn’t do justice to the sudden chill. Then she pulled off the gloves and turned the screen a bit so the two boys could see. Yugyeoms eyes drifted from the blank screen back to the redhead doctor as she pulled out a weird looking mouse of sorts and placed it on his stomach. Yugyeoms eyes drifted back to the screen where now a black and white image appeared.

The brunette watched the screen as he felt Dr. Quinn move the mouse thing around his baby bump. After a couple seconds she stopped. Yugyeom didn’t care much though because he was lost staring at the screen. There in black and white was a tiny human. The omega squeezed BamBams hand, hoping that his alpha was seeing what he was seeing.

“Well Yugyeom it looks like you are having one little pup.” She let the duo focus on the small baby for a few more seconds before she began to move around more. After a few more minutes she pulled out a different wand or mouse of sorts and placed it close to where she placed the first one from earlier. It made an sound of sorts and then transcended into a steady and strong rhythm.

“There it is.” Dr. Quinn whispered as realization dawned on both boys. A smile so wide broke out on Yugyeoms face as he listened. If he had it his way he could listen forever to the sweet sound of his child’s heartbeat. It made everything more real than ever and Yugyeom couldn’t wait to meet his baby. A moment passed before Dr. Quinn moved the wand off and wiped the gel off, writing stuff down onto the clipboard. After she wrote several things down she printed several screenshots of the ultrasound and set them aside.

“Everything looks good and if everything goes according to plans you’ll have a healthy pup born October 25th. You will need to come back for your second visit sometime around the 20 week mark. Other than that you’re all set and I hope to see you then.” She handed over the photos before turning off the computer screen.

Yugyeom stared at the photos in wonder. It literally took BamBam to drag him from the room. Even then he was still so happy. They managed to pass the waiting room with no problems this time and once outside in the truck Yugyeom let out a loud laugh full of happiness.

He sighed and then looked at his alpha with a mile wide smile. He lifted the pictures up and pointed at the small blob in the middle.

“That’s our baby BamBam. We made that. It’s our pup.” BamBam smiled along and draped an arm around Yugyeoms shoulders.

“I know I saw it too, but how are we going to take care of a pup when you’re basically a pup yourself.”

“I don’t know, but wow!”

“I know it’s amazing Yugyeom.” BamBam turned the other boys head toward him and gave him a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

“Aw,” The omega scrunched his nose and respond with a cheeky your welcome.

“Now buckle up baby.”

“I will.” Yugyeom stuck out his tongue and did as told.

“I wasn’t talking to you my big baby I was talking to my little baby.” BamBam responded with a smirk that received a small hit from Yugyeom. As the younger boy pouted BamBam tucked the pictures into the cabinet under the dashboard.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Yugyeom responded as the pickup truck pulled out of the lot.

“I know.” BamBam moved his arm from around his omega to next to so they could hold hands. “I know.

 

* * *

 

The white alpha wolf pulled the truck against the curb and cut the engine. He took a brief glance at the house then back to his omega.

“So I’ll come and pick you up around five?”

“Sure that sounds fine.” Yugyeom could feel the excitement running through the air and couldn’t wait a moment longer.

“Alright.” BamBam pulled his boyfriend in and gave him a big kiss before unlocking the car. “I’ll see you later, just try not to drive Vernon crazy.”

Yugyeom stuck his tongue out before hopping out. As he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell he heard BamBam start up the engine. Once Seungkwan opened the door the omega turned and waved goodbye to his alpha who smiled before pulling away.

“Hi!” The brunette omega turned his attention away from the empty road and towards the cheerful omega before him. Yugyeom waved in a hyperactive manner before giving the other boy a hug. They met a couple times…okay like two or three times, but it didn’t mean they weren’t friends.

“It’s been a while.” Yugyeom stated moving into the house and removing his shoes. As he adjusted them he noted Danny staring at him from around the corner. The brunette waved and followed Seungkwan into the home.

Vernon and Seungkwan had a nice little home, not that far from their pack house. Yes, they have a pack, but they went on their own ways and now live on their own. Or so BamBam explained for the umpteenth time after the doctor visit. Yugyeom understood it all though and he could completely get why. After all its not everyday you see a vampire and a werewolf living the family life together.

As Yugyeom entered the kitchen he took note of the little things. Like pictures on the fridge or plants on the window sill in front of the sink. There was also a plate of cookies on one of the counters. The color scheme of pale lemonade yellow and eggshell white seemed to make the kitchen shine with happiness.

The entirety of the scene before him made him smile.

“It’s nice isn’t it.” Seungkwan leaned against the counter and pulled out a glass. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No thank you.”

“Something to eat?” The younger boy asked as he opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of lemonade.

“What do you have to offer?” Yugyeom moved more into the kitchen and near the sink. He watched as the other set the glass down and proceeded to rip the cover off the cookie tray before holding up one.

 “These damn good cookies.” Seungkwan held one out and Yugyeom took it laughing. “Don’t worry much they’re store bought.” He set the cover down before taking a cookie for himself and eating it with added effects to enhance the goodness.

Yugyeom let out a loud laugh as he watched the other boy. Seungkwan was defiantly something else. After a few more cookies and laughs, the duo moved to the living room where they sat on the couch.

“Oh my gosh!” The blond stood suddenly spooking Yugyeom. “How could I forget the baby!?” Boo moved over and looked to the other for approval. At first a confused Yugyeom just stared but then he shrugged.

“Go ahead. You can touch.” Seungkawn gave him a ‘sure?’ look and the other laughed. “I trust you.” Yugyeom moved his arms so they weren’t covering his stomach and watched as the younger boy sat back down beside him. He smiled before reaching out and touching Yugyeoms baby bump. It wasn’t big yet, but considering that he was at the four month mark it was still a bit small. Heck he could fit into one of his skinny ass boyfriends sweaters without a problem.

“How far along are you again?” Seungkwan asked as he pulled away.

“About twelve weeks. So I’m almost a third of the way there!” Yugyeom smiled and picked up one of the throw pillows proceeding to hold it on top of his stomach. The air in the room turned serious and Yugyeom began to let out his feelings. “How do you two do it? The whole different species but still…still being together?”

Seungkwan gave him a simple are-you-effing-serious look before letting out a laugh.

“The answers simple.” Boo took the other boys hands and looked him in the eyes. “Because I love him and he loves me.” Yugyeom looked dissatisfied and annoyed so the other continued. “We tore down the barrier that others warned us about and now we have a perfect little family. Yes we are young, but when I’m with Vernon everything feels so right. Then Danny came along and everything got even better.” A small smile crept onto the brunette omegas face. “You and BamBam are not different. You may be a half vamp half wolf, but that only makes you and your relationship more unique. Problems can arise, but if you love each other then everything will work out.” Boo clapped his hands and a second later the duo burst out laughing.

Yugyeom threw the pillow aside and had to take a few deep breaths to catch his breath.

“Well that was cheesy.” Yugyeom spoke in between small laughs.

“Well it was true!” Seungkwan defended looked shocked that the other would chastise him for his confessions.  

“Daddy!” A loud shriek tore through house and Danny ran through the room before you could hear the front door opening.

“Well looks like Vernons home early.” Seungkwan smiled and rested a hand on Yugyeoms knee stopping him from standing. “I mean it though if you two truly love each other then nothing is impossible and if you have a whole pack on your side well then you may just be invincible.” The younger boy stood with a smile and picked up his glass.

“Vernon!” 

 The boy mentioned walked near the room meeting Seungkwan at the entrance. Yugyeom watched as the duo exchanged a kiss before heading into the kitchen. Hot on their heels was Danny, who was jumping up and down in excitement and shouting out exclaims of dad in various forms of excitement.

“You ready?”

Yugyeom turned his head quickly a hand over his heart as he looked at Seungkwan standing before him. He must have just stared off into space for a bit to long.

“Geez nearly gave me a heart attack.” Yugyeom stood and shook his head watching as the other boy laughed.

“Well if you stopped staring off then you wouldn’t be so spooked.” The younger wiggled his fingers and gave the other omega a spooky look. Vernon moved into the room and gave an evil cackle before joining Seungkwan.

Yugyeom just stared at the couple watching them be their odd selves. Then like no tomorrow Danny vaulted over the couch and ran forward towards his mom, latching onto Seungkwans legs.

“Run! I’ll hold them off.”

Yugyeom faught off a giggle and stood.

“Yes. My brave hero.” He made eye contact with the adults in the room before dashing off into the kitchen and near the entry way. Yugyeom rested a hand against the wall and listened as Dannys shouts of joy filled the little home.

Vernon walked in with Danny thrown over his back and hanging upside down. Seungkwan was behind him tickling the little boys stomach. They set him down though and Yugyeom just watched as the whole trio stood there breathing heavy with smiles wide on their faces.

Then Yugyeom sneezed, loudly. Three heads looked up at him with faces ranging from curious to still smiling ones. The older boy shuffled on his shoes and held open the door so the others could follow suit.

Vernon was the last one out the door and gave Yugyeom a hand shake with a soft smile. He pointed to his small bump and gave a thumbs up. The older boy rolled his eyes and spoke with a laugh to his tone.

“I wish.” The vampire offered his hand for the other to take, but the other denied it. “I’m pregnant not handicapped.” Yugyeom walked past the other and piled into the backseat with Danny. While Vernon climbed into the passenger side and Seungkwan into the drivers seat.

“So papa told me you have a baby inside.” Yugyeom turned his head listening to the young boy speak, from the mirror he could see Seungkwan watching as well. Apparently the young boy noticed too so he motioned the omega wolf to lean down and proceeded to whisper in his ear. “So did you eat him?”

Yugyeom leaned back, the answer already formed in his head. A small grin formed on his face.

“Yep.” Danny’s eyes went wide. “I ate him whole despite the protests of my love. I ate them with no remorse because children taste so good.” Yugyeom licked his lips and leaned near the young boy who seemingly scooted closer to the window on his side.

“Yeah right!” Danny shouted. He crossed his arms and approached the older boy. “I taste terrible.” He gave a humph before turning back to facing the front of the seat. Everything returned to normal and he could the smile on Seungkwans face from where he sat, Vernon turned his head nodding with approval.

Still Danny proceeded to scoot closer to the window. Yugyeom acted like he didn’t notice and held back a giggle.

 

* * *

 

“Todd’s?”

“Todd’s.”

“Yep Todd’s.” Seungkwan finalized the answer.

“Why not Sam’s or maybe Bob’s?” Yugyeom asked, the diners name sounding so cliché and boring to him. Simple and dull more like in a way honestly, but it was a diner and if this was how they always ate out he was intrigued. After all BamBam never took him out to eat, not once that he remembered.

“Just because.” Suengkwan countered, his answer quick as the host approached.

“Hi there welcome to Todd’s, how many do we got today?” Her voice was cheery and a tad bit loud, annoying almost. She looked to be in her mid thirties and had black hair that was tied and bound up in a tight bun.  

“Two kids and two adults.” The younger brunette omega answered with a smile, his voice reflected a similar level of happiness.  

The host repeated it to herself, grabbed some crayons and then marked off one of the tables on her host stand.

“Alright then you can follow me.” She smiled as she led the way to one of their retro red booths. “Your waiter Marissa will be with you shortly.” She left then and Yugyeom looked between them. Seungkwan and Vernon slid into a booth together while Yugyeom moved into the one opposite one with Danny beside him.

Danny picked up his menu and instantly gave it the once over pointing to the dinosaur shaped nuggets as well as the shakes.

“So you want chicken nuggets and a shake?”

Danny nodded a smile on his face.

“Yep, we can share that way.”

Yugyeom smiled. He could feel the couples eyes on him, staring him down as if he said the wrong thing then they would rip him apart. The brown haired omega shook his head and pointed to the chicken and shake, speaking in a discipline like tone.

“You can eat this okay and I’ll get the same thing. A boy like you and someone like me with a baby need to eat lots to grow strong.” Yugyeom watched as Dannys face fell, but then lifted up again as he pointed to dessert.

“Then dessert?”

Seungkwan laughed across from him and spoke up.

“If you eat your lunch then yes you can have dessert.” The young boys eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. Seungkwan closed his menu and set it down in front of him.

“So two orders of chicken nuggets with fries and two shakes what flavor?”

“Vanilla.”

“Chocolate.” Yugyeom smiled and looked over at the young boy who also turned to glare at him in a sorts. He offered a friendly shoulder shrug and smiled. “Oh and some peanut butter would be good.”

Vernon opened his mouth to speak, but stopped by his lovers hand in front of him.

“Now what about you my little bat?”     

“Well I was just going to go with a simple grilled cheese, a side of home fries, and a glass of coke.” Vernon pointed to his choices as he spoke and Yugyeom stifled a giggle.

“Hi there.” A tan brunette girl spoke monotone and uncaring in a sense. “I’m Marissa and I’ll be helping you today.” The girl, Marissa, shook her head and smiled. She pulled out a notebook from her apron pocket and spoke, this time though she sounded happier. “So what can I get you to drink.”

“Two shakes, one chocolate and one vanilla, whipped cream and a cherry on both. And then two cokes please.”

“Okay.” She wrote furiously, her pen scratching loudly as she copied Seungkwans words.

“We’re all set to order too, whenever you’re ready.” She nodded and then stopped.

“I can write it down now.”

“Okay ready?” The waitress nodded and Seungkwan prattled off the order.

“Two kids dino nuggets with fries. Then we’ll do another kids meal, this time grilled cheese with a side of home fries. And lastly we’ll do an order of the Texas style French toast with the bacon, eggs, and home fries. Oh and a side of peanut butter.” Marissa continued to write for a couple seconds after the younger omega stopped speaking.

“Anything else?”

“Nope that’ll be all.” Vernon smiled as he handed her the one adult menu.

“Alright then I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

She left after smiling at Yugyeom directly. Once she left, the couple across from him turned to face him. They shook their heads and he stared on confused.

“Careful that girls a fox.” Vernon said as he picked up a green crayon and handed it to his lover beside him.

“What do you mean?” Yugyeom asked watching as the other boy proceeded to pick up the blue crayon for himself.

“She’s a fox shifter as well as a player.” Vernon shook his head and started a game of tic tac toe on his kids menu with the boy beside him.

“He’s just trying to look out for you.” Seungkwan explained. The vampire stuck out his tongue and stared at the board. There was an obvious win for him and an obvious win for Seungkwan if he messed up. He drew a little ‘X’ in the lower right corner, securing the other boy a win.

“You let me win!” Seungkwan pouted and Vernon just kissed his cheek. The black haired vampire looked like he was about to protest and defend himself when Marissa arrived back with the drinks on a tray.

“Wow!” Danny was bouncing practically in his seat at the sight of the shakes. It was a classic shake in a vintage cup with a red and white striped straw. As soon as she set them down he was already going for it, but one look from his mom stopped him with a single look.

Marissa finished setting the other drinks down along with several straws and stood, tray at her hip.

“Enjoy.” Her tone was much cheerier than before and one would have guessed that she was replaced by someone entirely different. Once she walked off Danny began to creep his hands to the ice cream drink.

“Go ahead, just don’t spill it. Yugyeom watch over him.” Seungkwan ordered as he tapped the paper off his straw, before placing it in his drink.

“Sure thing.” Yugyeom spoke taking a sip from his own drink.

“No!” Danny shouted startling half the table. “You got to eat the cherry first!” He pouted and pointed to the cherry on top of Yugyeoms chocolate shake. The brunette omega stifled a laugh and plucked the cherry off the top of the drink, eating it and plucking the stem off. After he ate the cherry he placed the stem in his mouth, giggling at Dannys shocked reaction. Yugyeom smiled as he pulled out a tied cherry stem.

“If you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue it means that you’re a good kisser.” He spoke handing off the little stem to the younger boy who held it like a treasure.

“Can I try?” Danny bounced with excitement radiating in his eyes.

“You’d have to ask your mom on that one since you could get hurt if you swallowed the stem.”

“Mommy can I try?”

Seungkwan weighed the odds and was thankfully when Vernon butted in.

“Nope because if you try then I’ll drink all of your shake.” The vampire made grabby hands for shake, but was stopped when Yugyeom slapped his hand lightly.

“Don’t touch something that’s not yours.” The omega defended as he picked up the shake and took a dollop of whipped cream on his finger and placed it in his mouth.

Danny gave a look of betrayal before shouting out and reaching to take back the drink.

Seungkwan looked on in horror worry of the drink spilling everywhere. Thankfully Yugyeom held the cup as the young boy took a big sip and then proceeded to place it back on the table, the omegas hands spotting the glass until it touched the cold table surface.

Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something when the food was set down before them, meals that look so simple yet vintage seemingly sparked a curiosity in his mind. Marissa set a side of peanut butter down and left after a simple ‘enjoy your meal’.

Yugyeom instantly took it and took his spoon offering a little to the young boy beside him.

“Thank you.” Danny spoke between bites as he began to eat his food.

Yugyeom nodded and took a look down at his own dish before digging in with a silent thank you.

 

* * *

 

“See we got him back in one piece.” Vernon countered with a smile as he pointed both of his hands to Yugyeom who was nearly falling asleep on the couch. BamBam shook his head and approached, his peppermint smell causing the other boy to sit up straight and nearly run into his arms.

“I missed you.” Yugyeom whined.

“I’ve only been gone for a couple hours.” BamBam laughed and helped the other boy stand properly. “Why are you like this?”

“I missed you.”

BamBam rolled his eyes and tried to pry Yugyeoms face from his chest.

“Come on and say bye to Seungkwan, Vernon, and Danny.”

“Bye bye.” Yugyeom said perking up as he turned and booped Danny on the nose and embraced the other two in a hug before bolting out the door with BamBam in tow. Once near the truck he opened the door and moved in, pulling open the little cabinet under the dashboard and taking out the black and white photo. Though in poor quality and though the baby was still to young to distinguish exactly what you were looking at Yugyeom held the photo close and breathed in with a smile. When the door opened and proceeded to close with the smell of peppermint he knew the other boy was there.

“I want to show Jaebum.”

BamBam stayed silent for a second before responding.

“Sure thing babe.” He turned on the car and pulled away from the little house with a white picket fence.

 

* * *

 

By the time they actually got home it was around dessert time in the house, something they all loved because of Youngjae. However Yugyeom made a beeline for Jaebum, pulling him by the arm off the couch and away from the perfect looking apple pie he was going for. Also leaving BamBam in the dust and the others in confusion.

He rounded the corner, so it was just the two of them and then held up the photo waving it like a prize. Jaebum moved gently, his movements softer in a sense.

“Can I?” He spoke kindly and offered a gentle smile.

Yugyeom nodded excitedly and handed over the photo.

Jaebums eyes brightened at the sight and joy must of over took him as he leaned down and kissed the younger boy on the forehead.

“Congratulations.”

And another kiss this time on the lips.

“Should we celebrate with BamBam?”

Yugyeom blushed a bit and pulled away, taking the photo back. He shook his head and turned to sprint away, but stopped. His mind telling him go, but his heart was telling him to stay for a few seconds more.

And stay he did. He stayed for two seconds before he kissed Jaebum on the lips so full of gentleness it felt like feathers ghosting his lips. He pulled away and proceeded to walk away, letting his words echo down the hall as he left.

“Oh and I’ll take a rain check on that triple date.” Yugyeom turned one last time and winked before rounding the corner back to his white haired, peppermint smelling alpha who welcomed him with open arms and smiling grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a ride, months and I mean MONTHS of work went into this one scrambled chapter (I hope it's not scrambled)? I think this chapter turned out well despite the hell that is my life going into overdrive and sparing no free time. Any big mistakes leave a comment and I'll fix it. Now, lets hope for another update in the near future!   
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> \- Awkwardragons


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit sloppy!  
> Thanks, Awkwarddragons

The house was quiet despite the usual amount of chaos that would typically ensue on an average morning. It was a sign for sure that today was going to be a good day, or so it would be by BamBams standards. Then again mostly everyday was a good day when he spent it with his pack. Nothing could go wrong, nothing would go wrong. Yeah small fights, but they were always resolved within a day.

Quietly he descended the stairs and headed towards the front door, snagging the keys from the hook. He wrote a quick note and put it in the kitchen before leaving. BamBam started up the truck and drove off towards the town.

He excited the forest, off the beaten path and onto a small side street that would connect to Pond Street, another main street in their small town. He kept turning down a few more streets before stopping outside the local coffee shop and donut shop. The white haired boy parked the truck out front and stepped out, locking the vehicle before heading into the shop. As he opened the door a little bell jingled and sure enough a young woman rushed out from the back a couple seconds later.

Her face lit up with recognition as she wiped her hands on her apron.

“BamBam!”

He cringed and waved with a casual smile.

The blonde girl leaned her elbows on the counter, as if trying to get closer to him.

“It’s good to see you after so long.”

“It’s only been a couple months.” BamBam retorted, he wanted to get what he needed and get out. She was just another groupie that followed around when he used to be in school.

“A couple months? No its been almost half a year, if not since you disappeared.” He opened his mouth to order, but she continued. “Everyone was talking about it at first, about how you disappeared and then the other kid Hugyeom?”

“It’s Yugyeom.” BamBam corrected.

“Yeah whatever, he disappeared too and rumors flew for a bit, but it’s good to see you know. I can’t wait to tell everybody. So where have you been? How are you? What are doing? Spill the tea, come on.”

BamBams smile dropped and he pulled out a twenty and two ones, sliding the cash across the counter.

“Give me two dozen.” She rang him up and pulled out two boxes before turning back to him.

“So,”

“Look,” BamBam squinted as he read her nametag. “Angelica. It’s my personal life and personal reasons. Leave it.”

She shut up fast and picked up a wax sheet, turning to him for the order.

“Two chocolate glazed, four sprinkles, three Boston kreme, one chocolate kreme, and two chocolate frosted.” BamBam rattled off the familiar order and watched as the girl put them in the box, once she caught up she set it down. Closing it and sticking a piece of tape over the tab to keep it secure. Then she pulled out the second box and a new wax sheet.

The second box was a gamble, the last twelve always seemingly smaller then the previous twelve. He started off with Jaebums maple pick and went from there.

“Two maple, four honeydew, three jelly, two strawberry frosted, and one plain.”

She set the box down and closed it, sticking the tap over the tab again. Then she punched it into the register and looked up at the other boy for the first time since he told her to butt out of his life.

“Anything else?”

BamBam stared at the total in neon green numbers. He was four dollars short and honestly wasn’t about to tip her that much. She was just another rude groupie so a dollar would be fine.

“I’ll get the large coffee roll for three dollars.” He pointed his finger and she nodded opening the container and sliding the roll onto one of those easy assemble boxes. She boxed it and rang him up. He slid the cash over and told her to keep the change. She picked up the three boxes and placed them into bags, setting it back on the counter.

“Thank you and have a nice day.”

The alpha took the bag and walked away, before he left completely though he waved with his free hand and shouted back a simple ‘you too’.  He wasn’t going to be rude completely however he wanted to live his life as he was. With a family on the way and six other people who loved him. Not to mention he was looking forward to actually getting his high school graduation credits in a month if he managed to pass all the tests. All in all his life was pretty good.

BamBam opened the passenger side and set the donuts on the floor so they wouldn’t fall halfway and end upside down. Then after securing the goods he hoped in and started up the truck.

The drive back home was short and before he knew it he was carrying the boxes inside, locking the truck with his free hand and struggling to open the front door. Thankfully though Jaebum appeared, opening the door from the inside. The alpha stood there in his white tee shirt and navy blue sweatpants with sleepy gold eyes and rumpled hair. For a moment the white haired boy considered to stop and stare, but when he remembered the weight in his hands he slid past the gold eyed alpha instead. He set the keys in the fruit bowl and maneuvered his way to the dining room, where he could hear the tell tale noises of breakfast.

With a wide smile he walked in and lifted up his gift like it was the best prize at a carnival.

“I got donuts!” Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him as he set the three boxes down. The white haired boy picked up a butter knife and cut the tape on all the boxes. BamBam knew that they were all being patient and waiting. He picked up a maple donut from the second box and hurried out of the room. He could hear the cheers and dibs and it made him smile.

BamBam only managed to take a step outside of the dining room before finding his target. Jaebum sat on the couch staring holes into the fireplace. Something about the older alpha was captivating, he made everything he did seem so effortless. The grey eyed boy moved and took the empty seat beside Jaebum on the couch.

“Hey.” The white haired boy nudged the older and handed him the donut. Jaebum took it with a smile and let out a laugh as he leaned back, relaxing into the worn cushions.

“Thanks for the donuts.” Jaebum nodded to the circle of sugar and leaned his head back. BamBam leaned over and laid his head onto the leaders shoulder, taking in the firewood smell and wondering if he really wanted to move. As if reading his thoughts, Jaebum spoke.

“If you want to get a donut for Yugyeom then you better move fast.”

“I guess.” BamBam sighed and found himself standing, parting from the leader and moving back to the kitchen to rescue three donuts. With the snagged treasure on a plate he walked up stairs and to the room farthest down the hall. The alpha knocked and waited a moment before pushing the door open.

BamBam had to stop and take it all in. His beautiful black haired omega with milky skin wrapped up in a series of blankets and sweatshirts, all followed the color scheme of being black, white, gray, or navy as no other colors were allowed. Yugyeom lay curled up with a blanket lazily covering his stomach and the noticeable baby bump, leaving a good majority of his clothed legs and naked torso exposed. The morning sunlight peeking through the window sent rays of light to bounce at all the right angles, making everything about the room feel surreal. It made the other boy seem like some gift sent from the heavens.

With a mile wide smile BamBam walked in and set the plate on the nightstand before sitting on the mattress, thankful that there was at least some ounce of free space on the small bed. He felt the other boy shift from the dip in weight and watched as the other boy rolled over. At first the brunettes eyes stayed closed, but then they opened ever so slowly.

Yugyeom let out a deep sigh and stretched, the blankets covering him, moving and exposing the bump. Then the other boy yawned and spoke, his voice raspy and clear to anyone that he had just woken up.  

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” BamBam laughed and helped the other sit up. “I brought you a donut.”

“That’s three can’t you count?” Yugyeom picked up the once with sprinkles and took a huge bite. BamBam shrugged and picked up the strawberry frosted, taking a bite before passing it off the omega.

“I got them for you.” The alpha pouted and Yugyeom giggled.

“I know I was just teasing you.” Yugyeom finished the first donut and then stole what remained of BamBams. “So any plans for today?”   

The white haired alpha had to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nope, nothing. Why?”

When the other looked up with innocent eyes BamBam braced himself for what the other was going to say.

“I was going to spend the day Jaebum.”

“Oh.” The alpha really didn’t know how to respond since he wasn’t totally against Yugyeom hanging out with the leader, hell he encouraged it at points. However today really wasn’t one of those. Today was a day where he wanted to spend the day with his omega, but since he seemingly did that on a day to day basis it was time for a change. Or so his omega thought at least, and honestly who would want to upset Yugyeom when he was looking like such an angel.

“Is that okay?” Yugyeom looked like he was on the brink of crying and BamBam could only smile, not wanting to upset the boy further.

“Yes.” The grey eyed boy held his lovers hands as he looked at the other in the eyes. “Yes, just don’t have too much fun.” BamBam warned, slightly worried that the leader would do something to his precious boy. More afraid of the leader corrupting the boy than anything else. 

“I won’t.” Yugyeom moved out of the bed and lazily picked up one of his t-shirts off the dresser, pulling it on and grumbling a little when it didn’t exactly fit right. BamBam would be lying if he said that he didn’t find it cute. 

“We’ll have to go shopping for some clothes.” Yugyeom turned quickly, maybe he found the others words a tad bit too harsh. “I mean you could attempt to fit into Jacksons, but the sleeves might be a tad short.” BamBam rambled trying his best to save the situation. “I just think you’d look pretty cute in pregnant people clothes.” He completely forgot the word as he picked up one of Yugyeoms pillows and hugged it, inhaling the others sweet scent.

“Maternity clothes. They’re called maternity clothes.” Yugyeom smiled and shook his head before walking back to his alpha. “You are so lucky I put up with you.” The omega stood above the sitting white haired boy and looked down.

“Are you sure I’m not the lucky one? I mean I have the worlds prettiest boy in my hands and better yet he’s giving me a family.” BamBam stood on the bed so he was level with the others height, maybe even a tad bit taller. “So then who’s the lucky person?” The white haired boy questioned before pressing a gentle kiss to the others forehead.

“Both of us.” Yugyeom responded, kissing BamBams nose and then scurrying away. However he stopped at the door frame. “I’ll be back later and maybe we can go clothes shopping sometime this week or the next. We’ll have to look into it.”

BamBam nodded and plopped back down onto the bed. He blew a goodbye kiss and then his omega was off, off to play with another alpha.

The thought would be more disturbing if he didn’t know the other alpha, but he did and he gave everything for Jaebum. Well, everything until Yugyeom joined, then he offered the new omega everything he had. It wasn’t exactly smooth sailing at first, but after some rough waters it finally evened out.

BamBam stood and picked up the empty plate. He brought it back to the kitchen and noted that no one was there. Everyone went out today, even the twins. He wondered for a moment how they managed to leave in such a short amount of time. Heck he wasn’t talking to Yugyeom for that long only a couple minutes.

The only two who stayed back were the betas. Mark and Jinyoung blended into the house, they know everything about everyone and anything that goes on. The two were the little foxes because of how sly they were with everything.

The grey eyed alpha was almost always certain that omegas were tricky, but when he met the duo of betas, his mind instantly flipped. The duo was strong and yet cracked at times, but that doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t occasionally work together to commit the perfect crime. They had the highest crime cause total in the entire house.

BamBam could smell the strong smell of salt water and lavender. Intrigued he went back up the stairs and then up one more, doing his best to follow his nose. The attic was Jinyoungs domain, well at least part of it. The big space full of old holiday decorations or books was no ones and yet everyones at the same time. Then the small space with the huge pull out chair was typically Marks napping spot with the small room in the corner being Jinyoungs. Said small room was redone last year and had bookshelves lining the walls with a mattress in the middle and a single window to let the light in. All in all Jaebum did a really good job building the room.

Sure enough there in said room, on the soft mattress with books scattered around them, were Jinyoung and Mark. The former actually reading while the latter seemed content with laying on said former boy. Jinyoung was on his stomach reading intently and turned his head briefly when he heard the wood creak under BamBams footsteps. Mark shifted too and actually sat up.

The alpha didn’t need the two to pull him over as he walked over complying with the thoughts in his head. He flopped down and then looked over to Mark who copied his actions. For a moment they locked eyes. BamBam would be lying if he didn’t think the other looked extremely gorgeous with the natural sunlight filtering through the window and illuminating his soft brown hair. However what made Mark something else were his eyes. Light blue and almost icy, a win if you ask anyone in the house. Jackson even confessed to just staring at the eyes for a while because damn who wouldn’t want to. BamBam found that hard to argue against.

Then again most of them have odd eyes. Jaebum has gold eyes. Jinyoung has an amber color. Mark has the icy grey blue. Jackson and Youngjae both had brown eyes, though of a varying shade with Youngjaes lighter and Jacksons seemingly darker. Then Yugyeom had the two colors, one brown and one a red. Even he had an odd eye shade of grey.

Though it was entirely odd it was accepted and honestly just a blessing. You could stare into some of the other household members eyes for what felt like ages and just get lost.

Snapping back to reality BamBam spoke to Mark through the thoughts in his head.

‘Should we do it?’

‘Why not?’ Mark shrugged and sat up before standing, BamBam followed and soon both were standing on the bed. Then they began to jump and even move so that they were jumping around Jinyoung. Laughter filled the air as Jinyoung attempted to move, however they just moved closer and it was all fun and games until BamBam accidently stepped on Jinyoung. Said alpha stopped jumping and began to run laps around Mark on the bed with the furious beta in hot pursuit.

Eventually he was caught and Jinyoung flicked him on the head, but then gave the boy a kiss for being so rough. They settled down like that, all strewn across the bed and content in each others presence.

“So you excited?” Mark started off, which was a surprise to both the alpha and other beta. Nonetheless he answered the question as best as he could.

“Honestly a bit nervous.” Both boys moved closer to hug him, one on each side coincidently. “I feel like we rushed some things and skipped others. I also feel bad for just pulling him out of school completely, he won’t get a proper education and instead is becoming something equivalent to a stay at home mom. I’m just not to sure that’s the life he wanted.”

“But it’s the life he’s got.” Jinyoung piped up from his right and he turned his head to the side so he could properly face the other. “I mean yeah there might have been some tough times and decisions, but now I honestly would say he’s happy. Heck we all are.”

“Nothings wrong with becoming part of a family or even creating one.” Mark spoke as he leaned on the grey eyed boys shoulder. “I’m honestly happy for him and a bit envious that I’ll never be able to provide family for our pack or even offer anything. I’m just average. I’m not super specialized at leading like an alpha or providing like an omega. I’m just me.”

As the oldest member opened up his heart BamBam began to run his fingers through the others soft brown locks. Jinyoung could sense the hurt and moved over to cuddle and hug his favorite. As Mark got bombarded with love and affection BamBam took a moment to think everything over and smiled when he did.

“You have a purpose.” Both betas looked up at him with curious eyes. “It’s silent most of the time, but you keep this house level and in tip top shape. You make sure everyone is content and if they aren’t then you two are there to help.” BamBam spewed finding himself unable to stop sputtering out the words. “You two are the most important parts to this house.” BamBam kissed each of them on the the forehead and watched as smiles lit up on their faces. “Don’t forget that.”

* * *

The rest of the day was bleak and so was the week, time seemed to just blur by as BamBam finished his studies. However, it was a week after his morning with Yugyeom and the donuts when the other approached him in the alphas room.

Despite it being noon, BamBam was still sleeping. That didn’t last for long though because Yugyeom literally just pushed him off the bed, no remorse.

“You said we could go shopping and I have decided that I would now like to partake in this shopping.” Yugyeom had his hands on his hips and a slight pout on his face. BamBam rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and stood from the floor.

“Okay just give me a second to get dressed.” The alpha moved around the room and decided to just go with a simple lazy look for the sort of nice April weather. By lazy he meant a pair of skinny jeans and a turtleneck with a brand name leather jacket and some jewelry thrown in.

They left together and snagged the trucks keys, leaving a sticky note to say that they took it and why they left. To be honest BamBam had no clue as to where to go. Thankfully Yugyeom spoke up as if he could read the others mind, considering their shared bond it wasn’t impossible that was for sure.

“Jackson took me to a maternity shop a little while after I joined, I’m not too sure of the exact name. However I bet that if you drive around you’re bound to find something.”

BamBam shrugged and started the truck.

“Works for me.”

-

The shop was different than the last one and was seemingly smaller. However, it was the only one that they found in the small plaza so it was this or nothing. BamBam didn’t feel like driving all over the place and if they honestly couldn’t find anything here then they could just ask the lady and see where she directed them.

Both boys stood there for a second after hoping out of the truck, staring at the sign with embarrassment radiating off them. It was awkward on some level, but on others it was completely reasonable. So with pride, the older took Yugyeoms hand and together they walked in. Small on the outside and yet very large on the inside. The store seemed endless and BamBam just hoped they wouldn’t get too lost.

After much walking around the store they found the mom to be clothes and BamBam let Yugyeom go house, telling him that the budget was unlimited. Of course then the other boy reappeared with stacks of clothes claiming that he wished to try them all on.

“Sure you can try them on. Do you mind if I wander off?” BamBam asked taking the stack, so the other boy wouldn’t have to carry it all. By the look on Yugyeoms face BamBam already knew the answer.

“I’ll stay if you-”

“No, you can wander around if you want, but when we get back I’ll be putting on a show for you too se what I bought.” BamBam wanted to object and just stay, but the other boy was already walking away and holding a hand up, shooing him away.

The alpha walked off, worried to be away from his omega and yet happy that he would have the chance to explore.

The store was huge and he knew where he wanted to go straight off the bat. The cute blankets and stuffed animals section because he just had to see all the cute objects. Not to mention he wanted to start planning ahead for his child, he wasn’t going to just leave and he wanted to be a good father. Not that his family wasn’t great, they just faced troubles and needed money, so BamBam began to work dirty jobs for easy money. This time it wouldn’t be the case. Jaebum earned money from his family and whatever job he did on the side to bring in the houses annual weekly allowance.

BamBam stopped in his tracks three fourths the way down the aisle. His mind derailing from his current thought and only thinking if they really needed such items now. There in front of him was a small section with cute wolf themed products. The blanket was what caught his eye though. It was made of neutral colors and baby blues, the fabric was also minky, the one recommended for babies, and it was just so cute with the cute wolf stitched on the corner. He had to get it.

With the item in hand he continued down the aisle and then of course went down to the sale section. Sometimes the best items could be found discounted, it was such a snag. Sure enough there on the lowest shelf was a cute looking raccoon with a blue eye markings and blue tail stripes, other than that it looked like a normal raccoon. He picked it up and made sure it had no excess pulls and then checked the price, sure enough it was within budget.

With his two picks in hand he decided to step back. His impulse to buy everything increasing each second. Everything was just so cute and the thought of pampering his child with endless goods made him happy.

A part of him was telling him that he was just trying to show that he could be the responsible alpha and step up to the plate to provided for his pregnant omega. The other part of him was telling him to just get it because if Yugyeom and their child didn’t want it then he would happily take it.

He retraced his steps and stopped a few feet from the dressing rooms because down the isle was Yugyeom. At first he didn’t think it was his omega, but he would know that sweet smell anywhere. BamBam smiled, hoping that the younger boy would enjoy his finds.

“Hi there.” The grey eyed boy spoke as he pressed a kiss against the taller boys cheek.

“Hello.” Yugyeoms response seemed spaced out and BamBam looked at what he was staring down. It was another stuffed animal, a simple tan teddy bear and yet the brunette was staring at it with so much confusion and debate that it worried the older boy.

“Let’s get it.” BamBam took it before the other could object and then took the clothes from Yugyeom as well, happy to see that he made more than few choices.

“But it’s not a necessity.”

“It is if you want it.” BamBam turned to face the other. “Anything you want and I’ll do my best to get it for you babe.” The name rolled off his tounge before he could stop and he only watched as the others cheeks turned a light shade of pink and his ears a strikingly similar color.

“Okay then.” Yugyeom walked forward and took BamBams hand in his own.

They proceeded to check out and despite the added items they were still within budget range. BamBam was even happier when the girl behind the counter didn’t question or stare at them.

Together they got back to the truck and placed the items in the backseat before staring up.

“Anywhere else you want to go?” BamBam asked, wondering if there was anywhere his omega wanted to stop by before heading home.

“No.” Yugyeom tone seemed quiet and the older wanted to question.

“You okay?”

It took the other a minute to start talking, but in that time BamBam had turned down the radio so it wasn’t so loud in the space between them.

“Yeah I’m just worried.”

BamBam didn’t hesitate to grab the omegas hands and hold them tight, giving them both a firm squeeze.

“Don’t be I’ll be here every step of the way.”

“Every step?”

“Yes.” The alpha looked the brunette in the eyes, sincere about his intentions.

“Even the super small steps?”

“All of them. From the tiniest ones to the biggest ones. I’ll be there for all of them.” BamBam brought Yugyeom’s hands to his lips and placed gentle kisses on his knuckles. “Anything you want and I’ll do my best to get it for you.”

Yugyeom finally smiled and even let out a small laugh before hugging the other boy as best as he could inside the truck, while saying those three words full of meaning that made BamBams heart leap out of his chest.

“I love you.”

* * *

Yugyeoms outfit choice was simple and not very classy or flashy, just some nice fitting tops that would be breathable for the changing weather. Not to mention he looked stunning, everyone else in the pack seemed to agree as they all began to hover around the pregnant omega more and more.

BamBam swore he saw Mark kiss the younger boy on the lips. Not that there was anything really wrong with it aside from the fact that Yugyeom was his and Yugyeom was having his pup. However it was kind of fun to share.

The grey haired alpha rolled over and closed his eyes. He was awoken sometime later when his omega was shaking him rather roughly. At first BamBam brushed it off, but then he realized that it could possibly be an emergency and he urged himself up. Sitting up and flipping on the lamp on his night table. With a yawn he rubbed his eyes and looked at Yugyeom, the sweet smell of honeydew donuts attacking him from all angles.

Yugyeom didn’t say anything, just smiled as he laid next to the other boy and slowly pulled up his shirt. For a few seconds Yugyeom just sat there like that. His shirt rolled up and hands over the baby bump. Then his eyes lit up and he was grabbing BamBams hands, placing them where his were moments ago.

The alpha was about to ask what when he felt it. Something moved.

It was as if all sleepiness had suddenly disappeared in that instant.

“Is that-”

Yugyeom nodded a smile wide on his face.

“That’s our baby.”

“Oh my gosh.” BamBam leaned closer and could help but smile. He must have been grinning like a fool at that point. Then he spoke, soft and not harsh, but as best as he could to not startle his unborn pup.

“Hi there baby. It’s your daddy speaking, I can’t wait to meet you. I know your mommy is also very excited about your arrival.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Hands on Yugyeoms stomach as they talked with their unborn child. In that moment everything seemed right and perfect. Nothing could go wrong and nothing would.    

* * *

Everything seemed to go by fast and before BamBam knew it he was smiling and acting all nice in his graduation cap and holding his diploma, Yugyeom doing the same beside him. Together they graduated and were now officially high school graduates.

However that wasn’t the real grand prize, the real grand prize was the twenty week scan.

It happened just a few days ago, but BamBam remembers how amazing it was. Everything was going great and they opted out of hearing the gender after Yugyeom said he wanted it to be a surprise. The alpha was going to protest, but one sad look from his omega kept him quiet.

The baby was also so much more baby looking, the nurse even pointed out all the limbs and such. Then she did a few more things to make sure that Yugyeom would have a normal and overall healthy birth.

All in all the appointment went really well, however the best part were the photos. The black and white screenshots of the ultrasound were like gold to him. He would later give them to Youngjae so he could put them in the photo album.

Now he was sitting at the dining table and eating a bowl of cereal while listening to Yugyeom chat away to Jackson.

“So the nursery I was thinking could be my room. We could just move most of my stuff aside and then turn it into a small nursery.” Yugyeom took another bite of his waffle and dunked it in the strawberry sauce.

“You totally could. I mean the only must have in a nursery is a crib. Everything else like a changing table or dresser are optional or decorations or add ons. Whatever the hell you want to call it.”

The younger omega nodded and continued eating. BamBam decided to finally speak up after he watched the two share a bit of drowned waffle.

“If you need to Yugyeom you can sleep with me. It’ll most likely be very noisy and I think you would deserve all the rest in the world after the baby is born.” BamBam took the opportunity while his omega was staring at him to steal a bite of the waffle himself.

“I suggest you too print out a list of needs and look it over. Together you can decide what you want to put in your nursery.” Jackson stole the last bite and stood to leave. He placed his dishes into the sink before walking back and giving Yugyeom a kiss on the cheek.

Watching the interaction made BamBam so happy because his shy omega was finally opening up. It was a step in the right direction for sure.  

“Think about it, okay.” BamBam followed Jacksons actions in reverse. Placing a kiss on his omegas cheek before putting his dishes in the sink. “We have all the time in the world.”

Yugyeom nodded and the alpha walked away ready to go outside and run around in the nice spring weather. He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

* * *

“How about-”

“No.” Yugyeom cut him off before he could even offer the suggestion.

“I didn’t even get to speak.” BamBam rolled his and turned to face his omega.

“My answer would still be no.” Yugyeom shook his head. BamBam smiled regardless and began to rock the chair he was seated at.

The omega was now twenty one weeks and officially in the sixth month, only three more months to go! BamBam was very excited and to celebrate he decided that they begin to discuss names. However, it’s been more than difficult to get through to his omega.

“I was just going to suggest the name Dakota, its neutral. Or Ariel that’s a pretty girl name.”

“No single gender names. I’d like to stick to the gender neutral names, that’s a safe bet.” Yugyeom began to rock his own chair and the white haired alpha nodded.

“So Dakota?”

Yugyeom stood so fast that BamBam nearly jumped from his seat in shock.

“No, now stop nagging.”

“I wasn-”

Thankfully the door opened and Jaebum himself stepped out on the porch.

“You too okay?”

Yugyeom ignored the question all together and quickly pulled the leader over having him sit in one of the many chairs.

“So we were-”

“He was.” BamBam interjected and laughed quietly when he noticed how the other boy glared at him.

“ _We_ were thinking of gender neutral names and we need someone to help us decide.”

“Um I don’t think-” Jaebum began, backing up and desperately wanting to avoid choosing names again. The time with Jackson was like a fight to the death. When they realized they were having twins though they each settled on choosing one name. This time though there was only one baby and lots of names.

“No your right.” BamBam stood and placed his hand on Jaebums left shoulder. “You should help.”

“Thank you for finally agreeing.” Yugyeoms voice was tense and Jaebum could practically see the lightning between the two. Whoever said choosing names was peaceful was wrong.

“I was thinking of something along the lines of Dakota.” BamBam stated hoping that the leader would side with him.

“It’s too common and sounds so werewolfish its just bland.” Yugyeom stuck out his tongue.

“So what do you like then?” Jaebum asked finally gaining enough courage to speak.

“I don’t know. “ The omega admitted proudly and BamBam saw the small smile slip onto Jaebums face.

“Well how about…” The gold eyed alpha sat for a minute thinking before listing out names. “Logan, Taylor, Charlie, Benjamin.”

“Charlie?” Yugyeom tilted his head cutely and for the first time since they started to discuss names BamBam wanted to pepper his cute face in kisses.

“Yeah it means free man, but I thought it would be a cool gender neutral name because there was this badass girl on Supernatural named Charlie. I feel like she’d be like that.” Jaebum spewed out words and sloppily gave an excuse.

“I like it.” Yugyeom admitted and BamBam wanted to shout out in joy like he won the lottery. Instead though he nodded before responding calmly. 

“So do I.” To show his thanks the younger alpha leaned down and gave Jaebum a short, but sweet kiss. Of course to make it fair and also gave a kiss to his omega before saying the name himself, enjoying how easy it rolled off his tongue.

“Charlie.”

* * *

BamBam wasn’t sure what happened. Hell nobody was. It was late in the afternoon and he had just said goodbye to his twenty seven weeks pregnant omega. The young father to be half way though a nap when a gunshot sounded, cutting through the silence of the house.

Then he felt it, pain. Pain everywhere and he knew what happened. He could hear the screaming and cries in his head coming their leader as he scrambled out of bed and down to the first floor. He didn’t see no one else and wondered if they were all panicking as bad as he was or were they in denial. Nothing could hurt Jaebum. Nothing could, he was invincible.

BamBam was proved wrong though as he rushed into the kitchen and found a sight he never wanted to see. Yugyeom was there with tears running down his face and blood coming from his head. It wasn’t his omega that sent him into rage, no it was his alpha.

Jaebum was in his omegas hands with blood pooling from his left side. The smell of blood was mixed with something he’s never smelled before and he could only guess that it was dangerous. Quickly he pulled Jaebum away from the others and screamed for help. Quickly he placed pressure on the leaders hands and felt tears well up as his hands turned crimson.

He was so upset and out of it he had to blame someone, he had to know what happened. Why was there leader on the floor bleeding out?

“What happened?” Jinyoung hurried into the room stopping short at the door, his mouth falling open as he turned back for the phone.

“I don’t know. I just heard the gunshot and then came down here.” BamBam was beginning to panic and he was just imagining all the possibilities. What if Jaebum didn’t make it? What would happen to the pack? Would he have to take over?

“Jungkook shot him.” Yugyeoms voice broke the panic and BamBam turned to look at him. “-II opened the door and he pushed past me. When I-when I began to fight back he hit me over the head with his gun and punched me.” The young omega was shaking and his words came out in a stuttered mess. “Jaebum must have heard something because he turned at last minute and then the shot went off. Next thing I know he’s on the ground bleeding out and Jungkook is gone.”

BamBam could only stare and said nothing. He wanted to care for his leader now and would deal with his omega later.

Thankfully Jinyoung reappeared and said that the ambulance was on the way. BamBam wouldn’t let go and refused even after the medics arrived. They had to pull him away to pick up Jaebum. He even offered to go with them, but Jinyoung and Mark stepped up to go.

Silence fell over the house as the remaining inhabitants slowly made way to the living room.  

Yugyeom was already on the couch and staring a the put out fireplace, BamBam didn’t want to look at him. He refused to, but then he remembered what the other said earlier and he snapped.

“I can’t believe you.”

Yugyeom turned acknowledging his alpha with his head low in shame.

“I didn’t-”

“Enough with I didn’t bullshit!” BamBam yelled as Yugyeom stood.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Yugyeom stood in front of him and dared the other to fight, his attitude switching instantly. “I didn’t know he had a gun.”

“You did and you just let him waltz in! Why didn’t you try to stop him?!”

“You are saying that you expect me to square up and fucking fight him?”

“At least then you would have tried!”

“I am fricken six months pregnant and you want me to fight?”

“Maybe then things would have been different.”

“Yeah they would have been. Instead of loosing Jaebum you would have lost your child and possibly me. Is that you want?”

“We can make another one.” BamBam felt himself loosing control of conversation fast and the words he spoke he instantly wanted to take back.

“No I can’t do this right now. I really can’t you just straight up told me that you would rather see me die than Jaebum. If that’s so _desperately_ what you want, then fine. Have it your way.” Yugyeom didn’t bother to say anything and easily brushed past the two omegas blocking the exit. BamBam dropped his head down in full shame as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him.

When the front door slammed shut he fell to the floor and began to sob. Everything was going so well and nothing was wrong. Now everything was all over the place and everything was surely wrong.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :)


	18. Ignore

Ignore just making sure this updates correctly  
Chapter 15 is the new chapter!


End file.
